Night Moon
by Sassbrat
Summary: One of the members of Young Justice and some of their family are hiding a big secret that they have tried to hide for a long time. But what happens when an alien comes to Earth with a mission to kill that member of Young Justice. How will the team react when they find out the secret that their teammate has been hiding? Rated T for now. ideas and reviews welcomed anytime.
1. proluge

_This is just a teaser to a story that has been on my mind for some time I have a love of wolves and the wolf legends. So I thought what if some of the Young Justice characters had wolf like abilities and could transform in to human like wolves. i have changed a little of this chapter to match with the other chapters._

Prologue

The moon shown high in the sky as three figures walked up to a mountain lookout in a forest. Two of the figures were female and one was male. All three of the figures were red heads. Two also looked about the same age which was one in their mid teen years while the other was in her mid twenties.

"I can't believe you dragged me out here to look at the moon again. You know what happens to us when we see the moon." The youngest of the three told his companions with a glare.

"Oh shut up!" The oldest of the females exclaimed loudly as they reached the top of the lookout.

"You know if our friends and family ever found out who we were we'd be in big trouble." The youngest replied.

"I know Lyall. It hurts that we have to hide who we are from them but we can't endanger them in no way." The red head that was in her late teens replied to her friend.

"Both of you quiet! The moon is almost in the middle of the sky." The oldest female yelled at her two companions.

The two teens turned around a faced their friend before gritting their teeth as they felt an intense pain fill their entire body and they could feel their bodies start to change.

If someone had stumbled upon the three they would be screaming in terror at what they saw. What they would see would be three young women transforming into what looked like human like wolves. The three females had grown a long bushy tail that came out from their backsides as well and sharp nails on their hands that looked deadly and could slice you to pieces. Their faces also changed as well. Instead of a normal human face they had large yellowish/greenish eyes as well as wolf like ears and large fangs where the canine teeth were located on the bottom and top of their mouth. Their hair also changed from red to a gray and black with stripes of white in it.

Another thing that many did not know was that despite their appearance of looking like vicious monsters the three were very gentle and just trying to survive in a world that was not their own.

Two of the three wolf-humans came from another planet called Lycanis while the youngest one was born on Earth to two others from Lycanis. The refuges came to Earth to escape a Civil War that was raging on Lycanis.

_Next chapter Young Justice meets an new enemy that has one member scared for some reason._

Ideas are welcome anytime.

Reviews would be nice.


	2. Chapter 1

_Thanks to everyone that review. Faved. Alerted and gave me ideas. This story will be updated randomly. Usually when I have writers block on my stories OCEAN DREAMS and MAGIC SOUL. Ideas for those stories are always welcome anytime. _

Chapter 1

Wally let out a groan as he hit the alarm clock that woke him up out of a sound sleep. The red haired speedster hated getting up before 10 on a a weekend but the entire team had a training session with Black Canary at 11. Wally looked at his clock and cursed. The numbers read 10:30. He had just enough time to shower and if he skipped breakfast he would make it to the mountain in time.

So using his super speed Wally showered and got dressed and ran out the door waving good morning to his Aunt who knew why Wally was running late today.

Wally made it to the Zeta tube that a few miles from his house and zetaed to the cave just in time for Black Canary to begin the training session.

"Just in time Wally." The blond bombshell said with a smile. "Since you were late Wally why don't I start with you first?"

Wally let out a groan but entered the ring with out any other complaints.

The two Metas got in to attack position and were about to train when the Zeta Tubes came alive with out warning signaling that there was an unauthorized person coming to the cave.

"Everyone get ready!" Black Canary yelled out as she order the teens into defense position.

Suddenly without warning a figure came flying out form the tubes. Once the figure regained it composer the team and Black Canary got a good look the the intruder.

The intruder looked human from the back but when it turned around it was far from human. The figure was female. She had deep yellow that sent shivers down everyone's spine. Her hair which was up in a fancy hairstyle was darker that black and her ears were long and pointed like an elf was with nasty looking earrings on both ears. But what really scared the teen heroes was her teeth. Instead of normal teeth where her canines were she had teeth that were about an inch long and very sharp and pointed. It was almost like they were used for cutting and ripping.

"Who are you?" Black Canary demanded as she placed herself in front of the team. She would die protecting them with her life if she had to from this unknown threat and the sonic screamer knew that this person or what ever she was standing before her was deafeningly a threat.

"You may call me Talaos and as to why I am here in none of you filthy Terran's business. I merely used your teleportion device to get to Earth." The vampiric like human replied with disgust in her voice before turning her eyes to Wally who was hiding behind Superboy. She let out an evil grin when she saw the young speedster as if she knew something about him that is teammates didn't.

Without warning the vampire launched herself at the teen heroes and easily defeated them. Then she launched herself at Superboy knocking him out of the way and grabbed Wally by his neck.

"You may chance your body but you can't change your scent Fleabag." Talaos growled out as she presided to squeeze the young red head's neck to the point that Wally was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen.

Luck was on Wally's side as just as he was about to pass out the Zetas announced that arrival of another unauthorized guest. This time when the guest came which was another female and one who landed on her feet was a good guy.

The new guest took one look at Talaos strangling a red haired teen and launched and attack of her own. She kicked the vampire straight in the head causing her to lose her grip on Wally.

"It has been too long Lycanian." Talaos smirked as she got up from her spot on the ground and placed her hand on some sort of belt that she had on.

"Not long enough Methuselian." The new female replied growling.

Robin who had recovered first was looking at the two guests with calculating eyes. The new one that had saved Kid Flash and was standing in front of his best friend was different than the first one. The second visitor had from what he could see a young women that looked like ahuman like wolf. The second female had a long bushy tail that came out from her backsides as well and sharp nails on her hands that looked deadly and could slice you to pieces. Her face was also different. Instead of a normal human face she had large yellowish/greenish eyes as well as wolf like ears and large fangs where the canine teeth were located on the bottom and top of their mouth. Her hair was gray and black with stripes of white in it. She didn't seem that much older that Red Arrow. All in all the first word that can to Robin's mind to describe the woman in front of him was Werewolf.

"Well I hate to fight and run but I have things to do." Talaos snickered and threw a smoke bomb at the wolf like human and you could hear the sounds of a teleporter activating.

"I hate it when she does that." The wolf girl said unamused as she helped up Wally who was rubbing his neck.

Wally's neck was bright red and you could see the indents in his skin from the claw marks where they had punctured that skin causing a little blood to flow down the speedster neck.

"Who are you and get away from Kid Flash!" Robin yelled out as he prepared a Batarang.

The wolf girl held up her hands in the gesture of surrender to show the teens and mentor that she meant to harm.

"I did not come here to fight I mearly came to protect you from the Methuselian that was harming Wally." The wolf girl replied only to hear a groan coming from the speedster that was behind her. It was then that she realized that she had just screwed up big time by revealing that she knows the name of Kid Flash who she was supposed have met for the first time today.

"How do you know Kid Flash's name?" Black Canary asked as she got ready to fight.

"Good job blabber mouth!" Wally yelled as he smacked the wolf girl upside the head causing her to yelp. "What part of inconspicuous do you not understand?"

"Well Excuse me! It not like I planed on Talaos to actually find out where you've been hiding all these years and and attack you." The Wolf Girl replied slightly snarling.

Before another word was said someone voiced that option very loudly.

"WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IN GOING ON HERE?"

Everyone turned around to see Flash and his wife Iris standing just in front of the Zetas looking a little confused and upset that there was blood dripping from his sidekick's neck and werewolf like creature standing in front on him.

"OH BOY!" Wally said as he let out a sigh knowing that he would have to tell his teammates the truth about who and what he was and why the vampiric creature tried to kill him and who the wolf girl in front of him was and how he knew her and she knew him. This was one conversation that that Young speedster was not looking forward to. It was going to be a long day and it wasn't even noon yet.

_Next chapter Wally tells his teammates who he really is and why Talao was after him and how he knows the wolf girl that saved him._

Ideas are welcome anytime for anything.

Reviews would be wonderful as well. Thanks

_AN: special points to anyone who can tell me where is based my names of Talaos and the wolf girl on. I made in painfully clear what they are._


	3. Chapter 2

_Thanks You for all the reviews and alerts and favorites and follows. Thank you for the ideas as well. this is the edited chapter as i decided to change a few things around._

Chapter 2

Wally could feel the stares of his teammates even though his back was turned to them as he looked at the Wolf girl that had saved his life. How in the world was he going to explain just what was going on and why a stranger knew who he was? The speedster swore that the world was really out to get him.

"Anytime would be wonderful Baywatch." Artemis snapped only to shut up when the wolf girl growled and narrowed her eyes at the archer. It was apparent that The wolf Girl was protective of Wally.

Kaldur could tell that there was something going on with the stranger and Wally. The Atlantean could also tell that the Wolf girl knew Wally from somewhere and also knew about who they were.

"Stop it everyone! It is obvious that our guest means us no harm since she saved Wally's life from that vampire." Kaldur pointed out.

"Methuselahian." Iris said getting looks from her husband and other heroes.

"I beg your pardon?" Kaldur said looking at Iris who looked like she wanted to be somewhere other then in the cave.

"That wasn't a vampire although they look like the ones in the stories and legends. That was a alien called a Methuselahian." Iris replied as she left her husband's side to go check up on Wally's neck which was still bleeding but not as bad as it was earlier.

"How do you know that Iris?" Flash asked still confused about many things.

Iris didn't say a think when she turned around and shocked everyone when they saw her eyes. Instead of the bright green they had turned into a yellowish green. The same color as the Wolf girl's were.

"Because that Methuselahian was sent to kill Wally and myself because of who we are." The Red headed woman replied before she let out a slight scream and stated to transform in to the same creature that had saved Wally.

"Before you jump to conclusion about what we are you should understand why we hid what we are and understand that Wally didn't know what I was until just a few years ago as he was born on Earth." Iris told the group before transforming back into her human form.

"So you're like a werewolf or something?" Superboy asked curiously only to have a set of yellowish green eyes that belonged to the Wolf Girl that saved Wally narrow at him. The clone took a step back at the intensity of the glare.

"Listen very closely everyone for I will not repeat myself again. We are not Werewolves as that term is a racial slur and we do not take kindly to being called that. We are called Lycanians from the Lycanis. We may look like werewolves but rest assure that we are not." The wolf girl that saved Wally growled out causing everyone to take step back.

"Geez Eyolf, what are you trying to do? Scare them so that they are scared of us?" Wally asked with a groan.

"What? It fun to scare people." The wolf girl who had now been ID as Eyolf replied with a smile that showed her sharp canines.

"Wally, are you saying that you are one of these Lycanians?" M'gann asked a little scared of what would happen since the Lycanian know as Eyolf seemed to be very protective of Wally and Iris.

Wally closed his eyes for a moment before opening them to reveal the same yellowish green eyes that Iris just had along with slightly pointed fangs in her mouth.

"That would be a yes." Artemis said in a deadpanned voice.

"Shut up Arty." Wally replied as he shifted his eyes back to their human green.

"Make me Baywatch." Artemis replied with a teasing smile.

Eyolf was about to show the blond archer that you don't mess with her friends but was stop when Wally put his hand on her forearm.

"It's alright Eyolf. It just the way we act. She doesn't mean anything by it." Wally told his friend.

"I don't like it." The wolf Girl replied with a slight growl towards Artemis.

Artemis could see Wally rolling his eyes. Just who was this Eyolf to her teammate. It was obvious that she was very protective of Wally who was now confirmed to be a member of her race.

"One thing I don't understand is why you didn't tell us who you were?" Flash asked a little hurt that his wife and nephew didn't tell him that they were aliens.

"It's not that we didn't want to tell you. It just we didn't know how you would react to finding out that Auntie Iris and I weren't human. Part of the reason was fear since we closely resemble werewolves and I used the term loosely." Wally told the man that has raised him since he was 8 when his parents died under mysterious circumstances. But Wally knew that they were killed by a Methuselahian assassin.

"So in other words because of the way werewolves were treated in the stories and legends you were afraid to show your true form to anyone." Robin said being the little troll that he was.

"Yes, it wasn't that we didn't trust you for we knew that you wouldn't treat us any different it was more of fear do to what you just said Rob." Wally replied knowing that his friends were not going to be able to trust him anytime soon once they found out about another secret that he was hiding.

"Okay I get the part that you three are human wolves but how did Eyolf get in the cave?" Superboy asked.

"Wally hacked the systems and gave me access since I can sense when he is in danger from a Methuselahian attack." Eyolf replied as she started shifting back into her human form which was a girl in her late teen early twenties with vibrate blue eyes and red hair a shade or two darker than Wally's.

"Just what are you to Wally and Iris?" Flash asked eying the former wolf girl.

"I'm their Protectorate." Eyolf replied.

"PROTECTORATE!"

"Iris, just who are you on Lycanis?" Flash asked once again.

"It not me that needs to be guarded but Wally." Iris replied.

"Why Wally?" Robin asked curious.

Iris took a breath before she began to talk. "Wally's mother was a daughter of the ruling family of Lycanis, therefore making Wally an heir to throne of Lycanis. Mary came to Earth just before Wally was born with Rudy for safety. Wally was born here in safety but Mary and Rudy weren't safe as when Wally was 8 his parents were killed by an Methuselahian Assassin. Thank goodness Wally was with us or he would have been killed as well."

"So Wally's parent's murder was planned?" Artemis asked as she knew what had happened to Wally's parents when she had asked him why he lived with his aunt and uncle.

"Yes but that's not the only reason Mary left Lycanis was also because of a civil war that was threaten the royal family. Mary was first born and therefore heir to the throne but Mary's younger sister wanted the throne for herself so Rudia sent an assassin after Mary but thanks to a tip from the Royal guard she was able to escape and come to Earth where Wally was born." Iris explained.

"So in other words Wally is a refuge and a royal?" Kaldur asked.

Iris was about to lose her patience but she knew that they were just curious and she couldn't blame them.

"Yes, but please understand that we didn't want to hide who we were from you but we had to so that we could protect you." Iris told the teen heroes.

"Protect us from who?"

"The who was what tried to kill Wally just a short time ago." Eyolf growled at the teens. It was aparent that she didn't like her charge's friends saved for the youngest and shortest teen and the Older Blond heroine with the sonic scream.

Wallycould tell that things were not going to end smoothly at the moment so being the semi peace keeper of the group he decided to stop the arguing that was bound to happen before it happened.

"Look everyone can we please just talk about something else right as I really don't want to go into the whole debate thing about who and why and what is going on." Wally asked nicely. His teammates looked at each other before nodding their heads.

"Why don't we finish our training and them we can talk about what is going on." Black Canary said catching Eyolf's look and shivered a little bit at the sight. Eyolf was a fighter and a little blood thirsty the screamer could tell but also loyal and protective to those she cared about.

Everyone agreed that they should finish their training and then they would talk about Wally.

_Next chapter find out if Wally's teammates and uncle will forgive him for lying about who he really is._

Ideas are welcomed anytime for any of my stories.

Reviews would be wonderful.


	4. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all the review and alerts. Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up I have a hard time getting out of my comfort zone with me writing a male wally story when I normally write genderbend stories. If any one has any ideas for any of my stories even a one shot idea please feel free to give them._

Chapter 3

It had been a few days since Young Justice had found out the truth about Wally and his Aunt Iris being part of a race of canine like humans. To say that the team was upset that one of their own didn't tell them the truth about what they were was an understatement. The team was furious to the point that they refused to talk to Wally and Barry was having a hard time talking to his wife.

Eyolf was trying her best not to strangle the young team for the they were treating her friend and pack sister. It took Iris threatening her with not making her any cookies which if you had tasted Iris's cookies the thought of not getting any would make you do what she said.

Barry knew that his wife had lied about who she was to protect her family but it still hurt that she had lied to him even after he had told her that he was The Flash just before they got married. Barry thought back to when Iris told him that she has a past that she wasn't ready to talk about just yet. The blond speedster remembered telling his wife to take her time and to tell him when she was ready.

Wally in the meantime was in the kitchen getting something to eat when Artemis came. The blond archer didn't even look at her red headed teammate as she grabbed an apple from the counter and left.

That gesture hurt the young speedster greatly. Wally never thought that he would actually miss arguing with Artemis. Even his best friend wouldn't look at him nor talk to him. Wally really couldn't blame them one bit. He after all had lied to them about who and what he was. That was enough to make your teammates not want to have anything to do with you.

Wally knew that his Uncle was also having a hard time dealing with the secret that was hidden from him. The young speedster prayed that it didn't cause a rift in his relationship with the man that had raised him when he lost his birth parents.

As Wally left the kitchen and was passing one of the storage rooms he heard talking. Being as quiet as possible he pressed his ear towards the door and heard his teammates talking and it was what they were saying that made his heart drop to his knees.

"I'm just saying how can we trust Wally if he kept this secret from us?" Artemis's voice was heard with clear anger in her voice.

"I agree with Artemis on this. Wally has broken our trust." Kaldur replied.

"I'm shocked that you would say something like that Kaldur especially when you broke our trust before when you did not tell us about there being a mole on the team." Robin pointed out.

"I agree with Robin on that Kaldur. You all heard the reason why Wally had to lie to us. He was protecting us. Let's look at what he went through. His parents had to leave their home planet to avoid getting killed. Wally lost his parents very young. It wasn't until later that he figured out that they were assassinated. Also if Wally had revealed that he was a Lycanian to us then that would have made us targets and he would have been spending his time protecting us from that Methuselahian assassin." Conner said trying to get the rest of his team to understand that Wally was protecting them. The clone had become very close to the younger speedster to the point that Conner considered Wally his brother.

"Still he should have told us." M'gann voiced her concern. She was a little upset that Wally had not revealed his secret like everyone else.

"I feel as if I can't trust Wally anymore at this point. He got on my case about having a secret past but he also had a secret past. He is nothing but a hypocrite.' Artemis growled out. It was very apparent that she was mad.

Wally left before he heard anything else as his heart couldn't take anymore of his teammates talking about him cause at the moment he didn't think that they would like to be called his friends.

Wally headed to the one place that he could think and that was outside on a ledge that had been made so that someone could reflect about something that was bothering them. Which right now Wally just wished that he never had to tell his friends the truth about who he was.

As soon as Wally reached the ledge he started to feel the tears fall from his eyes. Nothing seemed to be going right for him at the moment. Part of him wished that Talaos had never found him. He also wished that he could go back in time and make his friends forget about him being a Lycanian and a member of the royal family.

Wally brought his knees to his chest and just sobbed uncontrollably. Everything was against him or so he thought.

Barry had seen his nephew speed out of the Mountain at a normal pace. Barry being the overprotective father figure decided to follow Wally and see what he was going to do. Imagine the paled haired speedster surprise when he found Wally sitting on the ledge of the Mountain crying like there was no tomorrow.

Barry felt his heartstrings tug at the sight of what was normally a very strong teen cry. It was then that Barry realized that Wally was going through a hard time dealing with the fact that his friends knew what and who he was. Barry also figured that his nephew was probably thinking that Wally was going to lose him as a family.

Barry may be mad at his wife and nephew about lying to him but he would never leave them. It was just going to take some time for him to get used to that idea that he was married to a canine like human that was stronger than him in a long run. He swore to Iris that he would stay with her through anything crazy and boy was this one of the craziest things he had ever had to go through.

Barry knew that he had to talk to Wally and get him to understand that nothing was going to happen to the relationship that the three had. Wally would forever be his Nephew and son no matter what anyone said or did.

So quickly using his super speed Barry sat down beside Wally and pulled the red head into a tight hug.

Somehow all of Wally's fears of Barry hating him for lying to him went out the window when he felt his uncle hug him like no tomorrow. He knew that everything was going to alright well at least alright with his family.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you the truth about me Uncle B." Wally sobbed out feeling like he had to apologize even though he knew his uncle had forgiven him,

"You did what you felt was right at the time Wally and understand this cause I know that you are thinking it. I will never leave Iris nor will I ever stop loving her and you. I took you in and you became my son in every way but blood. I don't care if your a wolf or human. You and Iris are the most inportant people in my life and I will die defending you." Barry told his nephew as he loosened his hug.

"You have no idea how good that makes me feel. I was so scared the you were going to leave Auntie Iris and me." Wally told his uncle as he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

Barry smiled at his red haired nephew before pulling the teen back in another hug. The older speedster knew that he would have to talk to his wife and tell her that he was mad for her lying to him but he wasn't going to leave her over something like this.

Just as the two Speedsters started to get up they both heard a loud scream coming from inside the mountain.

Both speedsters looked at each other before racing towards the inside of the mountain to see what was going on. When they made it inside the mountain to see his team minus Conner and Robin back up against the wall by Eyolf who was in her Lycanian form who also was growling and snarling.

Wally let out a groan at the sight of his team being back down. He had a feeling that he knew the reason why her friend was acting this way.

_Next chapter Eyolf loses her temper with Artemis, M'gann and Kaldur and lets them have it. Meanwhile Roy arrives at the base with some info on that is related to Talaos._

Ideas are welcome anytime for any on my stories. I have major writer's block

Reviews would be wonderful. Thank you


	5. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favs. Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up I had writers block and had gotten a Flame on one of my stories and that took away my confidence. But now I am back. Also sorry for detouring from what I said would happen in the last chapter. I don't have anything plan I just write what comes to mind at the time. Thanks for understanding._

Chapter 4

Wally let out a sigh as he watched Eyolf who actually looked like a very large wolf like canine with dark hair and long pointed nails and very sharp teeth growl viciously at his teammates. The young speedster knew that his protectorate was fast to correct anyone that talked bad about him to the point that Eyolf seemed very overprotective which she was and could give Uncle Barry a run for his money in the terms of being protective. Wally knew that Eyolf could and would give Batman and Flash a run for their money when it came to protecting him.

Wally also wondered what the trio had said to make his friend and guardian go Lycan on them. Wally had a feeling that it was probably linked to Artemis's big mouth. It wasn't that he didn't like the female archer. In face he liked her a lot. He only picked on her because she would fight back.

"Um Wally, you want to call off your watch dog?" Artemis asked uneasy only to have Eyolf growl at her and showing her fangs.

"What did you do to make her go Lycan?" Wally asked as he looked at his teammates who were literally sweating bullets as Eyolf moved closer to them, her canines sharp and white.

"We don't know?!" Artemis yelled only to let out a squeak as the Wolf girl inched closer to her.

"Would it have something to do with the fact that I lied to you about what and who I was and how I had broken your trust?" Wally asked with a slight gleam in his eyes.

M'gann, Kaldur and Artemis let out a small gasp at what the red headed speedster had just said. It had seemed he had heard them talk about how they feel about him lying to them.

"Wally, we..." Artemis tried to say something but was cut off when she heard a growl from Eyolf.

"Don't you even DARE try to justify what you said about Wally." The canine humanoid growled out evilly. "You are supposed to be his friends and teammates but when he doesn't tell you anything about his past you turn on him. Did you ever even think that the reason Wally didn't tell you anything about his past was that he was protecting you from Talaos who will kill a newborn if it gets in her way?" Eyolf asked the three teens but before they could answer Eyolf started to speak again. "No you didn't think that at all. You all had secrets that you have yet to tell anyone but when Wally reveals his secret you turn your backs on him and betray him when he had done nothing to harm you." Eyolf growled out as she moved closer to M'gann, Kaldur and Artemis who in turn moved back a few feet. "You three disgust me."

Upon saying that Eyolf let out on final snarl/growl before turning on her paws and leaving the room leaving the three teens to think about what they had done to one their friends.

M'gann was the first to recover as she thought about her past and growing up on Mars. She was teased and made fun of because of what she was. Wally was the same way as her about hiding what he was for if the humans had ever found out that Wally was a canine like human he would be put into a some sort of freak show. She realized that what she had said about and the way she was treating him was the same way the other Martians had treated her.

Kaldur was ashamed at how he had acted and for what he had said about one of his friends and teammates. He was treated like he was some sort of freak because of his birth. Everyone in Atlantis knew that he was raised by a single mother which was a taboo in his culture. His mother did her best to try and shield him from all the hurtful comments that the other Atlantean children said to him. No one would give him a chance to prove himself but when he saved King Orin with the help of his best friend Garth he proved to his people that he wasn't what they called him. Kaldur also thought back to when he lack confidence in himself Wally would always manage to bring his spirits back up. The Atlantean knew that as soon as could he would apologize to the red haired speedster.

Artemis felt sick to her stomach and for good reason. She had treated Wally the same way she was scared that she would be treated if the team ever found of about her family ties. Wally also was never really mean to her since she joined the team. Sure he was a little angry about her taking Red Arrow's place but that was to be expected since Red Arrow, Robin, Kaldur and him had been friends and teammates long before Young Justice was even formed. The closest thing to being a jerk to her was when she would insult him and he would fire back which was warranted but he was never down right mean to her. Now after hearing what had happened to Wally the blond archer realized that what and said about Wally was not the nicest thing you could say to a speedster who only lied to protect those that she loved. Artemis knew that she would have to do something that she was trained never to do at any cost. She would apologize to her ginger haired teammate and hope the he would forgive her. If Wally didn't forgive her then he had every right not to.

Artemis looked at Wally and started to open her mouth to say something but stopped when Wally turned his back and followed Eyolf out of the room. It was apparent that the three teens were not going to be able to talk to Wally anytime soon.

Wally followed the trail that Eyolf had left as it was easy since there was a lot of items on the floor and broken. Wally knew that when Eyolf got mad she would break things but never hurt a living creature although the red haired speedster had a feeling that Eyolf wanted to hurt M'gann, Kaldur and Artemis but refrained from doing so. Which had to have taken a lot of restraint.

The red haired speedster found her guardian in the training room punching the daylights out of a punching bag.

"You know for a moment I thought that you were going to eat them." Wally told his friend with as smirk.

"You know that I am practically a vegetarian plus they needed to have fear in their hearts." Eyolf grinned showing of her pearly white canines.

"I think it worked." Wally replied as he went over to the other punching bag, put on a pair of gloves and started to punch the bag to relive some of his stress.

"Do you think that you could ever forgive them?" Eyolf asked as she did a compete 360 with her persona.

"Part of me wants to while another part doesn't." Wally replied as he threw a hard punch into the punching bag leaving and indent.

"I don't blame you one bit my friend. True friends would accept you no matter what you do or say." Eyolf told her charge. "But I would say give them time to come to an understanding as I think I put the fear of whatever gods they worship into their soul."

Wally gave his friend a smirk." I wouldn't doubt that. Artemis had fear in her eyes and that was something that I never thought she would have."

"So true. That girl has a lot of secrets and I know that when she reveals them you will be there for her to help her through them." Eyolf said with a smile.

"Yeah. She deserves to have a least one person on her side when the shit hits the fan so to speak." Wally replied as he gave the bag one last hard hit and walked over to the cabinets, took the gloves off and put them away.

"Come on Wally, let's get something to eat cause I don't know about but I am starving." The Wolf girl said as she put her gloves away and headed towards the door with her charge.

_Next chapter Kaldur, M'gann and Artemis try to apoligize but will Wally forgive them? And Roy arrives at the base to tell the team of a strange sighting of fanged humans._

Ideas are welcomed anytime for anything so don't be shy.

Reviews are what keep me going. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews and favs and alerts. Malaizjan DeJesus gets credit for ideas used in this chapter. I am so sorry that I have not been able to update in so long. I have tried to find a web page that gives me good detailed Bios of the Knights of the Round table for my story Magic soul so I can pair each Knight with the Hero, Rouge and other that I have in mind for the knights of the round table. Help would be wonderful.

Chapter 5

Iris looked at her husband as he stuffed his face full of leftovers from MT. Justice's fridge. Barry always ate more than he should when he was upset. It had been a few days since Iris had revealed that she and Wally were members of a humanoid canine race. Iris also knew that Barry would have a hard time dealing with the fact she had lied about who she was and she wouldn't blame him if he broke off their relationship.

Barry could feel his wife watching him as he ate the leftover pizza that someone bought in a few days ago. He would be lying if he wasn't hurt that his wife didn't trust him enough to tell him that she was an alien wolf. Barry also could sense that Iris was just worried that he would leave her and Wally which was something that no matter what happened he would never leave Wally as the kid was the closest thing that he had to a son.

Barry swallowed down the last of the pizza as he turned around to face his wife who was just looking at him with a sad look.

"Iris, please understand that I will always love you and Wally no matter what has happened. You had your reasons for what you did and to tell you the truth I would have probably done the same thing if I had been in your shoes. I am not going to leave you but it is going to take some time for me to heal from this." Barry told his wife as he walked over to her at a normal pace and hugged her with all his might.

Iris melted into her husband's embrace knowing that he wasn't going to leave her for anything. Also she was glad that Barry would be there for Wally. The red-haired woman knew that Wally adored Barry as both The Flash and as his father figure since Wally had lost his biological father when he was so young.

"I'm glad that the two of you are going to talk about things." Eyolf said with a smirk a mile wide on her face from the doorway of the kitchen.

"How long have you been there?" Iris asked startled as she pulled away from Barry. Her face was as red as her hair.

"Long enough to see you two get all lovey dovey." Eyolf replied still grinning.

Once Barry's heart had returned to it normal pace, well as normal as a speedster's pace could be he than got a good look at the alien that was protecting his wife and niece. Eyolf didn't look like a humanoid wolf but instead looked like an everyday human female.

Eyolf had long red hair much like Iris and Wally only hers was a shade lighter. She was only an inch or two shorter than him and slender but Barry guess that had to do with from he had read about Lycanians was that on some planets they could travel at the speed of sound much like Wally could. Although Barry had a feeling that Wally could do so much more with his speed. Eyolf was also dressed in what looked like to be some of Black Canary's clothes as the sonic screamer had arrived the other day with some info for Eyolf who was very curious about Earth culture since she had only been on Earth for a few weeks before having to head back to Lycanios.

"How's Wally doing?" Barry asked knowing about Eyolf getting into M'gann, Kaldur and Artemis's face about what they had said about Wally lying to them.

Eyolf looked at the blond speedster with a soft look before speaking. "He's hurt by what Artemis, the Atlantean and the Martian said about him. I think when I called them on the floor about their actions and me putting the fear of whatever Gods they worship into them may have made them rethink about what they said. As for Superboy and Birdboy whose name I can not think at the moment they stood by Wally and showed much disgust with their teammates." The wolf girl replied evilly.

Iris rolled her eyes at what her friend had said and the way of how she had said it. Iris knew that Eyolf came from a long line of guardians of the Royal Family and took her job of guarding the Royals very seriously. Sometimes a little too seriously.

Barry could see himself in Eyolf when it came to Wally when his nephew was younger. The older speedster was always afraid to let Wally go anywhere along after finding out that there was more to Mary and Rudy's death than meets the eye. Barry remembered spending an unknown amount of hours going over every little detail of the death scene of his in-laws only to come up with nothing. As sad as it was he was now glad that he knew that he was right about their being foul play involved and that Mary and Rudy's souls could rest in peace.

"Wally's talking to BirdBoy the last time that I saw him." Eyolf said, her eyes shinning with mischief which Barry took that she was planning something or had done something.

"Eyolf, what did you do?" Iris asked knowing the look in the young warrior's eyes.

"Oh nothing. Just put in a call to a certain red-haired archer with a rebel streak a mile wide that we all know and love." Eyolf grinned.

Barry's eyes went wide at the thought of Roy finding out that one of his best friends was in fact a humanoid wolf and a prince of said humanoid wolves. Roy was going to flip when he found out.

Before Barry could say anything the Zetas announced that Red Arrow had entered the cave and a few seconds later the young archer's voice could be heard yelling at Wally who was in the living room.

It wasn't the fact that Roy was yelling at his best friend as the archer did that lot when he, Wally and Robin were growing up. It was what Roy was yelling about to Wally that could everyone's attention.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING TELLING EVERYONE THAT YOU WERE A LYCANIAN?" Roy's voice echoed throughout the base. It was clear that he was pissed.

"WELL IT'S NOT LIKE I HAD A CHOICE IN THE MATTER ROY! I MEAN I WAS BEING STRANGLED BY TALAOS WHO LET ME REMIND YOU HAS A TEMPER WORST THAN YOURS AT TIMES. PLUS I WAS GOING TO TELL THE TEAM THE TRUTH ABOUT BE SOON ANYWAY!" Wally's voice echoed back.

The yelling went back and forth for several minutes before Batman who had arrived in the cave a few moments before Roy cleared his throat loudly.

It didn't matter if your were the strongest person in the world but when Batman wanted your attention you had better give him your undivided attention no matter what you were doing.

"Explain NOW!"

Roy and Wally looked at each other with a sigh before Wally took a breath. "Long story short Batman. Roy's not exactly human." Wally said.

"WHAT?!" Green Arrow yelled out.

"Shut up Ollie." Roy yelled his adopted father who was looking a little shocked.

"Start talking."

Roy let out a groan before taking off his mask to show something that shocked everyone in the room. In the place of the shocking blue eyes that Roy normally had was a pair of yellowish white eyes. Upon a closer look you could tell that the yellowish eyes were the same color as Talaos only softer in nature.

Wally stood in front of Roy when he saw most of the adults grab their weapons or get into a fighting stance.

"Wally, get away from him NOW!" Batman ordered but was shocked that Wally shook his head and stayed in front of Roy as if he was protecting him.

"It's not what you think guys." Wally yelled out not moving from his spot.

'Wally, you do realize that you are protecting..." M'gann started to say but before she could finish her sentence Wally butted in.

"A Lycanian/Methuselahian hybrid that has been under my family's protection since he was born." Wally explained still not moving from his spot.

Everyone's jaws saved for Batman's hit the floor.

"Oh give me a break and grow up. Roy was raised by my parents and when they left Lycanis they brought Roy with them. As for his back story about his father dying in a forest fire that part was actually true as his father who was a Lycanian really was a caretaker of a forest on Lycanis and died in a fire. As for his mother she died when Roy was born and was a close friend of my mothers. When my parents and Aunt Iris arrived on Earth Roy was about the age of a three-year old human who my parents for his protection left him in the care of Brave Bow who even though he was human was a close friend of the Lycanians as his family were sort of tour guides when Lycanians came to Earth for a visit. My parents never thought that Brave Bow would die so early and leave Roy alone. Because Roy was being raised by a Navajo my parents couldn't adopt him as the government considered him a Native American but they keep an eye on him as he lived on the reservation. By pure luck Ollie was at that specific archery tournament and took Roy in. My parents keep an eye on Roy if something would go wrong as like I said Roy was like a son to them and it killed them to have to give him up. Please understand that he would never do anything to hurt me and please don't judge him based on what one rogue Methuselahian has done. Give him a chance." Wally pleaded.

Wally's words were heard cause after a few tense moments everyone dropped their weapons.

Ollie was the first to speak. "So when Roy started to become rebellious it was all an act of some sort?"

"Kind of. Roy always was a rebel and has one nasty temper at times even when he was a baby. But it was really to protect you Ollie. If Talaos found out who Roy really was she would have tried to hurt him through you. Remember Lycanians are very protective of those that they consider family and even if he won't admit it the stubborn blockhead does care about you Ollie." Iris explained as she had helped Mary and Rudy raise Roy when he was a baby.

Roy turned to Iris to say something but decided not to open his mouth when the red-haired woman sent the younger male red-head a look that said 'shut up."

"Does anyone else have a headache?" Artemis asked as she rubbed her temples.

There were several nods of agreements.

"Look why don't we get some sleep and talk tomorrow about what is going on as this is a lot to take in at once." Black Canary suggested knowing that a good nights sleep would help clear young and old minds. She unlike some of the other heroes always thought that there was something different about Roy but could never place what it was.

What tipped the Sonic Screamer off about her semi adopted son as she felt that she had a right to call Roy her son since she was in his life since Ollie adopted him was the fact that Roy seemed to have some sort of iron deficiency as he was always taking iron pills and like his meat very rare to the point that it wasn't even cooked. Now it all made sense about why Roy did those things. Roy's mother's people were known for drinking blood from their livestock but never killed them.

The Methuselahians even though they were hard faced warriors they were also very peaceful and knew the reputation that many other cultures saw them as. Also Black Canary figure that another reason Roy never told her and Ollie that he was in the literal sense a vampire/werewolf hybrid was that he was afraid that Ollie would expose him to the world and he would end up as some sort of science experiment which was something that Dinah knew that Ollie would never do and Dinah had seen how protective Roy was of Wally and Robin at times. More protective of Wally than Robin but still protective.

"Black Canary is right. We could all use some sleep. We will talk more in the morning." Ollie said as he shot Roy a look that took that young archer that they would talk later.

Within minutes everyone save for two trolls headed to their rooms. Robin and Eyolf just looked at each other with evil grins on their faces. You see Robin had figured out that there was something more to Roy do to hm over hearing Eyolf and Wally talking about Roy being to protective which he was. When Robin confronted Eyolf about it she told him the truth about Roy being a hybrid and his back story.

"Oh don't think you're off the hook ninja bat as I know you had something to do with Roy being here and the same goes for you Eyolf." Wally's voice echoed from the hallway that lead to his room.

_Next chapter More talks go on as Roy and Ollie patch things up and the trio apologize to Wally about what they said._

**Ideas are welcome anytime. I also need help on find a webpage that has details the Knights of the Round Table and who they were so I can make who is who for Magic Soul just right. I already have who Sir Kay is going to be which I will give you a hint for those that have read Magic Soul he is someone who is very close to Robin as according to the Arthurian legend Sir Kay was Arthur's foster brother and very loyal and VERY Tall. Kudos to anyone who figures out who Sir Kay is.**

**Reviews are welcome as they make me write faster. Thanks **


	7. Chapter 6

_Thanks for every thing that my readers have given me. Updates will be slow as work is crazy and I have to many stories going on that my mind is going crazy. I have a friend helping me so that take some stress off me. Thanks for understand._

Chapter 6

The next morning seemed to be better than the last few days had been since Wally revealed that he was as Prince of an alien canine race that had a tendency to have very protective guardians protecting them. Everyone after they had gotten a good night's sleep and some food in their stomachs thanks to M'gann and Iris seemed to be on speaking terms with each other.

Ollie had grabbed Roy as soon as the red-headed archer was done with his breakfast and dragged him by his ear into one of the rooms to have a talk. No doubt Ollie was upset that Roy hadn't trusted him with the fact that the boy that he called a son was not even human and maybe older than him in human terms.

Wally in the meantime refused to look at Artemis, Kaldur and M'gann when he was eating his breakfast. The young speedster just grabbed a bowl of corn flakes and poured some milk into the bowl and left the room without so much even acknowledging that the three were even in the room.

"Don't look at me to fix this problem that you three caused all by yourselves." Iris replied as the three teens looked at her for help. "Oh and don't think it's going to be easy to get Wally to talk to you again as we Lycanians are know for holding grudges for a long time when someone makes us very mad." Iris told them as she left the room with her breakfast.

Artemis, Kaldur and M'gann knew that they were in for a long fight just to get Wally to even talk to them again. Artemis really hadn't meant to say some of the things that she had said but the words had just come out. It was part of the way she was raised as to not let your emotions get the better of you and be truthful in what you say. However the blond archer never thought that her words would cause her to lose someone that had always been on her side from since she joined the team and defended her when she revealed who her parents were.

"Guys, I am going to go talk to Wally and see if I can get him to at least talk to me. I know that it's going to be a while before he forgives us for what we said." Artemis told her the Martian and the Atlantean as she left the room to follow her red-headed speedster teammate.

Roy in the meantime was busing trying to keep the man the was his current adopted father from killing him where he stood not that the blond archer could even make a move before he would be dead.

"Ollie, would you please just calm down for a moment before you have an heart attack and I have to explain to Dinah why I had to take you to the ER." Roy told the older archer who was fuming and wearing a hole in the rug of the room they were in.

"How could you not tell me that you were an alien canine and vampire hybrid?" Ollie asked as he stopped his pacing so that he could look at the young man that he still considered his son. "Wait don't answer that." Ollie replied as he saw the look on Roy's face.

"Honestly Ollie, would you have believe me that I was and I use the terms loosely a Werewolf/Vampire hybrid when the only thing the even remotely makes me resemble a werewolf is that I like my meat very rare to the point that it's almost bloody." Roy told Ollie who was still looking at him with a weird expression on his face.

"Good point." Ollie replied.

"Also the other reason that I didn't tell you about what I was to protect you as if Talaos found out who I was she would have gone after the closest thing I had to family other than Wally and Iris which would be you and I could let that happen. I couldn't lose another person that was close to me after I lost my father and Brave Bow. I wouldn't be able to deal with it." Roy explained to his adopted father that even though he had his disagreements with knew that Ollie still loved him and in truth Roy loved Ollie as a father figure. The blond archer had put up with his rebellious streak when others would have told him to get out of their house.

"So in other words, you lying about who you were was your way of protecting me from Talaos who would have killed me in an attempt to get to you?" Ollie asked already knowing the answer.

Roy gave his adopted father a 'What do you think' look. Sometimes Ollie could be an idiot when it came to certain things.

"Okay that answers my question." Ollie replied as his adopted son glared at him. The billionaire had a feeling that Wally may have had something to do with the fact that his Adopted son had rebelled against him but unlike a certain trio of young heroes he would listen to what Roy had to say about the situation.

"Also with me rebelling against you when Young Justice was formed was a part of Wally's plan to throw any suspicion off the the League members due to a message that we got from Eyolf that Talaos may have figured out who and where Wally was and we knew that she would head straight for Earth." Roy explained to Ollie who judging by the look on his face was somewhat understanding what was going and had to happen.

Roy let out sigh and rolled his eyes at his adopted father who like he thought earlier really was an idiot at times. "Wally hated to tell me that I would have to pretend to be a rebel. Wally had to live with the guilt that he may have broken up the family that I really wanted and in Auntie Iris case needed."

Ollie stayed quiet for a moment before he turned to Roy who he had a feeling was hoping that he wouldn't blame Wally for that had to happen. "Roy, I am not going to blame Wally for that has happened as it is not his fault as I know that he was only trying to protect those he cared about." Ollie told his adopted son who had something that was not really seen on Roy's face and that was a smile.

"Thanks Ollie. I knew that you would understand." Roy replied,

"You just have to tell Dinah what you told me." Ollie said with a evil fox grin.

Roy let out a groan and felt fear in his entire body. Dinah was practically his human mother as she had been in his life since Ollie had taken him in.

"Oh Joy."

Ollie just started laughing.

_Next chapter Artemis tries to get Wally to forgive her while Eyolf and Barry get to know each other and battle it out on who is the more better guardian for Wally._

Ideas are welcome anytime.

Reviews would be great. Thanks a lot


	8. Chapter 7

_Thanks for all the reviews and favs. Just a quick note that I have altered the story a little bit to fit into my story, Roy is not a clone and Savage never sent the 6 League member to that other planet. I thought that I should clear that up._

Chapter 7

Wally let out a laugh as his foster brother came into to living room rubbing his head. It had seemed that Black Canary was not very happy that the boy she loved as a son had lied to her. But Roy was lucky that Black Canary didn't use her Canary Cry on him. Instead the Sonic Screamer punched him in the head.

"Always knew that you would get some sense knocked into you." Wally pointed out with a smirk only to have to dodge a punch that was heading right for him.

"Shut up Wally."

The two red-heads continued to bicker back and forth playfully until Artemis came into the room.

Roy shot the female archer a glare only to get one back. Wally was starting to leave the room when Artemis blocked his way.

"Wally, can I talk to you for a moment?" Artemis asked as Roy continued to glare at her.

"So you can insult me some more? I don't think so." Wally replied as he sidestepped Artemis and left the room.

"Iris wasn't kidding when she said that Lycanians can hold grudges for a long time. Believe me when I say that I have been on the end of those grudges before." Roy told Artemis as he remembered a time when Wally wouldn't speak to him for months after an event that caused Wally to have his feelings hurt by some hurtful words and Roy stupidity.

"How to did you even get him to talk to you again?" Artemis asked as she watched Wally leave her sight.

"I did something completely out of character for me. Every time I saw him I would try and get him to talk to me even if he didn't want to. Over the course of a fe months I finally was able to get him to forgive me but even then it took a while for me to earn his trust back. Don't get me wrong when I say that Wally and I are as close as real brothers but what I did broke his trust in me." Roy replied.

"What in the world did you do to him?" Artemis asked surprised that Wally would not talk to Roy for a while since the two red heads were very close. Closer than she and Jade were and they were blood sisters.

"I rather not say at the moment as I might lose his trust again." Roy said as he remembered the that time when he had been so upset about it being the anniversary of Brave Bow's death and Wally trying to cheer him up. Instead of taking Wally's help as he should have Roy had called Wally an disgusting flea ridden mutt which being called a mutt was an insult in the Lycanian culture. Roy realiized his mistake when he saw the hurt look on the then 12 year old's face and the tears streaming down his face. Roy had tried to say that he was sorry but Wally had speed up before he could get any words out of his mouth. It was a miracle that Wally even forgave him.

"That bad huh?" Artemis said.

"You have no idea." Roy replied loudly. "Like I said before it is going to take some time for you, Kaldur and M'gann to get Wally to forgive you three but don't give up because the second you stop trying you will loss Wally as a friend forever."

Artemis nodded her head. She knew that she was in for a fight to get forgiveness from Wally just like before when she revealed why she had gone solo with the Stario tech situation and discovering that Roy was being brainwash by The Light and The League of Shadows. By pure luck the League had managed to take down the brain washed Justice League and stop Vandal Savage from taking over the world. Sadly Savage had escaped as well as Klarion but the League had been saved just before New Year's. Artemis let out a little blush at the thought of when Wally had kissed her and later told her he was just getting into the mood. She had been upset with that but now she knew that reason why Wally had acted that way. He was protecting her just like he was protecting the team.

"Look Artemis, I still not fond of being replaced so easily even though I know that real reason but Wally is my brother in every way but blood and I really want to see him happy as he deserves to be with all the crap that has happened to him. Wally does care about you and it would kill him if anything should happen to you but please when you get him to forgive you please don't break his trust again." Roy told the younger archer.

"Red's right. I have seen the way Lyall has looked at you. I have seen that on the face of Iris and Barry when they are in love as well and Mary and Rudy West millions of times." Eyolf said coming into the room. She had overheard the conversation and decided to put her two cents in.

"So you're saying that Wally is being mean to me because he cares about me?" Artemis asked.

"Exactly what I said. Lyall which before you ask is Wally's Lycanian name does care about you and yes I know it sounds girlish but it is actually a asexual name on Lycanis." Eyolf said with a smirk knowing that Artemis would tease Wally about his birth name when they got back on speaking terms.

"Artemis, you and Lyall are meant to be together as I can see the love that he has for is like I said that of same his aunt and uncle have for each other and his birth parents had for each other." Eyolf once again pointed out. "Just don't give up so soon of his love." Eyolf said as she turned around and left the room. The Guardian was going make sure her charge would have a chance at love since it was out of love that Wally did the things he did. But first she had to deal with the human that had been raising Lyall as his own for the past 8 years.

_Next chapter Barry and Eyolf talk about Wally and what each other thing the best thing in life is for him._

Ideas for the next chapter are welcome. Remember that Eyolf And Barry like each other they just have different views on how to protect Wally.

Lyall does actually mean WOLF or WOLF-LIKE in another language and is an asexual name as well as Eyolf does mean wolf. I try and base all the names on something based on the character themselves.

Reviews are welcomed anytime thank you.


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews and faves. Malaizjan Dejesus get credit for the dinner scene, please give a shout out to her. Also sorry for detouring from what I said would happen in the last chapter. Also sorry for taking so long to update this story. I have been working on my other stories which one is almost done.**

Chapter 8

_Days after the last chapter._

Things had been hectic at The Cave between Wally and his friends. Iris and Barry were also having trouble but Iris knew it was because she had kept from her husband a whopper of secret about her and the nephew that the speedster had come to love as his own.

Also there was the fight that Barry and Eyolf had over the best interest in Wally which resulted in a scream fight and almost a fist fight if Batman and Conner had not restrained the two.

Iris decided to head home and make dinner for her speedster boys and also give Barry time to think about what was happening in such a short time.

Iris bent down to put in the ham and she set the oven to heat it fast. She was busy getting ready for a huge dinner for Barry. Earlier in the afternoon, the League needed everyone in Australia. A fire was sparked in the driest part of the continent and it was spreading fast. Barry was one of the first Leaguers on the scene. She was expecting him home soon so she started dinner. Being by the window draining the noodles, she saw flashes of shadow darting about in the back yard. Whoever they were were trying not to be seen by anyone but failed because of her 'wolf' genes, she saw them. There were 10 of them out there. Way too many for her to fight off and not get hurt.

Iris picked up her cell phone and dialed her husband. She needed a quick escape and he was a master of that. She waited for him to pick up, while acting like she was still cooking and while she was still watching that shadow play.

Barry picked up on the 5th ring. "Hello?"

"Barry? Dinner is almost ready," Iris told him.

"Huh? Iris, I am tired. Give me a few to..." Barry then thought about how his wife worded her sentence. Why would she be calling about dinner... "Iris? Are you in trouble?"

"Yes. I made your favorite mashed potatoes with the skins on them," she told him in code.

Barry swore, which Captain Marvel heard. "Iris. How many?" he asked.

"10 pounds, like always! Sometimes, I think you don't pay attention!"

Barry nodded. Crap. 10 of them. Must be those vamps if Iris was calling him. "I'll come back. I will get there, Iris! I promise! Just...be careful."

"Always. Just get here soon, the ham will dry out." Iris heard him hang up on the other end and she braced herself for the fight that was coming.

Barry raced as fast as he could to his house to rescue his wife. He loved Iris to death and would die for her if need be. Just because she and Wally kept the fact that they were a bunch of alien wolves didn't mean that he would never stop loving two of the most important people in his life.

By the time Barry arrived at his house which looked like a hurricane went through it Iris was semi-conscious getting beaten by what Barry could only describe as vampires.

The so called vampires looked more animal-like then Talaos who was more human like. There was no trace of any thing that made them look like they had been human formed.

Barry wasted not time in getting to his wife while fighting off a few of the Vamps and getting cut up a bit and in a flash carried her to the closest Zeta he could find. Iris was injured but the wounds were not life threatening but they were serious when Barry arrived at the Cave. Barry thought that Iris may have some sort of advanced healing do to her being a wolf cause some of the minor injuries were healed when he arrived at the Cave.

Batman who had Zetaed to the Cave when the fire was put out and when Barry told him that Iris was in trouble. The Dark Knight was the one who had the most medical knowledge of the everyone in the Cave. So when Barry came running into the Cave with a bloody Iris in his arms Batman ordered Barry to take Iris into the medbay where he would treat her injuries.

Wally was knocked out with a punch to the head by Conner do to the fact that he wanted to go after the vamps that had hurt his aunt.

Conner and Robin felt the same way Wally was feeling as in Conner's case Iris was a mother figure to him and it was the same thing with Robin as Iris was very much like the mother that he lost years ago.

Everyone in the Cave waited for Batman and Flash to come out and tell them that Iris who was every much a hero even though she didn't have any powers, Iris could take on some of worst villains in the world (Minus the Rogues who were fond of her like they were of Flash and Wally) and win.

They didn't have too wait long as they heard Batman yell to 'Get the hell out of the medbay before a batarang was shoved where the son didn't shine'.

Within seconds Flash was out of the medbay looking pale. Everyone knew that Batman made good on his threats.

"How is Auntie Iris doing?" Robin asked.

"If she was human than she would be dead but thankfully she is not human." Flash told his nephew's best friend in a weary voice.

"If you think something like this can take out Accalia then you are so wrong. Accalia is one of the strongest women I have ever known." Eyolf pointed out.

Barry glared at the guardian of his nephew but she was right. Iris was a fighter is she was able to fight 10 vamps and survive.

"I know that she will be okay. It's just that she is everything to me and I don't know what I would do without her." Barry told the Lycanian.

Eyolf looked that the speedster and knew that his works were true. Barry did love his wife even when their had been lies among them.

"Come on Speedy. Let's get you something to eat before you collapse on us." Eyolf told the Speedster as she grabbed Barry's arm and dragged him to the kitchen to get something to eat.

_Next chapter Iris wakes up and finds Wally and Barry tied down on the med beds looking very pissed off._

Ideas are welcomed anytime.

Reviews would great as well.


	10. Chapter 9

**HEY EVERYONE. I AM SO SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT. I HAVE BEEN BUSY AT WORK AND I LOST MY GRANDFATHER TUESDAY JAN 22. SO I HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MOOD TO WRITE. **

Chapter 9

Iris woke up feeling drowsy and wince as she sat up to fast. Her mind struggled to remember what had caused her to end up in the med bay at Mt. Justice. Then she remembered phoning Barry and telling his that several Methuselahs were as their house. Barry told her that he would be there as fast as he could. Iris also remembered fighting the Methuselahs but was over powered. Barry must have made it in time to rescue her.

Iris turned her head to where she heard shuffling and imagine the sight she saw. Her husband and nephew were tied down to medical beds with a special type of rope that not even Barry could vibrate out of.

"Well nice to know that I mean so much to you two." Iris said with a smirk knowing full well the reason why Wally and Barry were tied up.

Barry glared friendly at his wife while Wally just glared.

"You should see Roy if you think what happened to us is bad." Wally replied.

"What happened to Roy?" Iris asked as she sat up slowly.

"Roy is currently out cold thanks to one of Artemis's sleeping gas arrows and locked in his room." Barry told his wife as he remembered Roy wanting to go after the Methuselahs that had hurt Iris. Barry and Wally weren't far behind him when they had gotten ganged up on by Batman who was followed by the members of Young Justice.

Roy had been knocked out by a gas arrow while Robin and Batman had used some sort of glue that prevented The speedster from moving which gave M'gann time to knock Wally and Barry out for a few moments.

"Sweeties, as much as I love what you two were going to do please remember that if you did what I think you were going to do then you would be no better that Talaos at times." Iris told two of the most important people in her life knowing full well just what they were plan on doing.

"If you think we are bad then you should see Eyolf as she is still out like a light from the sedative that Bats gave her. I knew that she was strong but that was scary. Especially when she took out Batman." Barry replied with a small chuckle as he remembered Batman getting his butt kicked by somewhat teenage version of a canine-like human who was stronger that Superman. It took that whole team to stop Eyolf from going a rampage but by some sort of luck everyone managed to stop the teen alien.

"That's Eyolf for ya." Iris replied with a small chuckle.

"Oh yeah. Once she got Uncle Barry something to eat and make sure that he wasn't going to pass out she headed for the Zeta Tubes bumbling under her breath about how she was going to kill some Vampires for hurting her family. That was when I knew that she was very mad as you and I both know that she would never say Vampires when talking about the Methuselah." Wally told his aunt as managed to wiggle on of his hand free from the ropes and untie himself.

Once Wally was free he went over to where his Uncle was tied up and began to untie him. Wally knew that his uncle had calmed down enough that he could be untied and not go on a killing rampage.

"Well at least the two of you have calmed down a bit." Green Arrow's voice came from behind the speedster family.

The three occupants turned their heads to see Green Arrow standing in the doorway with a sleepy Roy on one shoulder.

"Does someone want to tell why my son is still out cold after almost a day and a half?" Ollie asked eying Barry.

"Roy's body structure can't handle a lot of sleeping gas at one time and based on how much Artemis used on him Roy is going to be out for a while. Also Roy sleeping so much has something to do with his heritage as despite what legends tell you about the Vampire world Methuselahs do not only sleep at night as they can sleep anytime but do to Roy being half Lycanian he doesn't nee as much sleep as normal Methuselahs do. Plus he does tend to sleep a lot just after he has one of his rage attacks." Iris explained as she got off the medical bed with help from her husband.

"So this is normal?" Ollie asked as he placed Roy on one of the medical beds. He was very concerned about his adopted son.

"Yes. Roy should wake up in a few hours." Wally replied as he remembered the time when Roy left the Hall of Justice in anger after being lied to about joining the Justice League and after the Battle with Brick. Roy had sleep for almost a day after that with Wally checking in on him at random.

"Any other things I should know about my son? Does sleep walk or grow wings and fly at random times of the year?" Ollie asked with the last part being said in a sarcastic tone of voice. Ollie received a strange look telling him that he was right about one of the things he had just said.

"**Oh my gawd! He has wings?!" **Ollie yelled shocked that he never noticed that Roy had wings but then again when it came to some things the he wasn't know for his observation skills. .

"Yep." Wally replied with a smirk.

Ollie did the only thing that he could think of at the moment since he found out that his son acttually had wings and could really fly. He keel over in a faint.

"Nice going Wally." Iris said deadpanned as she glared at her nephew as she walked over to see if she could wake Ollie up.

"What? He asked and I told him." Wally defended.

"Telling Ollie that his son had wings and can fly was not the smartest thing in the world to do." Iris replied.

"Wait a second. You mean Roy really does have wings? I thought that you were joking." Barry said.

"Yes, Roy does have wings and can fly. So help me Barry if you pass out you will be sleeping on the couch for week." Iris warned.

"Yes dear." Barry replied knowing he was whipped by his wife who he would do anything for.

_Next chapter More secrets are reveled about Iris and Wally as well as the team finding out that Roy can fly._

Ideas are really needed. Thank you

Reviews would be great thank you.

AN. I TRIED MY LUCK AT ADDING A LITTLE HUMOR WITH OLLIE WHICH WAS HARD FOR ME TO DO. I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO KNOW HOW IS DID WITH THE HUMOR PART.


	11. Chapter 10

**HEY EVERYONE SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS STORY. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND FAVES THIS STORY AND ALSO TO EVERYON WHO GAVE ME IDEAS.**

Chapter 10

Roy woke up feeling very groggy and he knew that was do to the knock out gas arrow that Artemis had shot him with when he went out of a rampage to take out the Methuselahs that had hurt Auntie Iris a few days before.

He rolled over onto his side to see Ollie out cold on one of the beds. The hybrid was wondering what could have have caused his adopted father to pass out.

"He found out that you have wings." Wally's voice was heard from somewhere in the room.

Roy rolled his eyes at his foster brother. He had planed on keeping his wings a secret from everyone for a while but it looked like that plan went out of the window.

"He figured it out when he was concerned about you still sleeping after a day and a half. He was jokily asking if you sleeped walked or had wings. I told him that he was right about one of those questions. He guess about the wings." Wally told his best friend and brother.

"Swell." Roy grumbled as he got off the medical bed.

"You should have seen Ollie's face when he found out that you had wings. It was priceless." Wally said as he walked over to where Ollie was sleeping and dumped some water on the Emerald Archer's face.

Ollie woke up with a start and started to sputtering do to the water on his face. Once he was fully awake he turned to see his adopted son glaring softly at him.

"You really do have wings?!"

"Yes Ollie, I have wings which I don't use as much because of being only half Methuselah it hurts me when I use them." Roy explained as he let out a slight yelp as his face showed pain and the back of his shirt ripped revealing skeleton bat like wings.

"Whoa!" Was the only thing Ollie said as he saw his son's in every way but blood wings.

Suddenly the door opened and in ran Superboy whose super hearing heard Roy's pain and naturally thinking that something was wrong with his friend and now imagine his surprise when he saw bat wings coming out of Roy's back.

Roy let out a loud sigh knowing that he would have to show the rest of the team and The League. He was so NOT looking forward to that.

Ten minutes later and trying to calm M'gann down who was still getting used to the idea that they had a

half Methuselah as the Methuselah race was known for eating Martians of any color. M'gann knew that Roy would never hurt her like that but it still scared her a little bit.

"That certainly explains why you seem to glide through the air sometimes in a fight." Black Canary said as she looked at her somewhat son's wings.

"My question is why did you wait for so long to tell me that you had wings." Ollie asked.

Roy shot him a 'are you stupid' look. "If I would have told you that I was an alien hybrid you would have sent me straight to the psych ward or something."

"That is not true Roy. You mean everything to me and I don't care if you told me that you had wings and were a wolf/bat hybrid." Ollie told his son. "Granted that we have had some rough spots in our relationship but like I said you mean everything to me."

Roy slightly smiled at his adopted father. Despite what many people thought Roy was scared of what Ollie would think about him being non human.

"Thanks Ollie."

"No problem kid."

"Now that we have that matter done with is there any other secrets that anyone would like to talk about?" Batman asked as he glared at Wally and Iris.

"There are but we are not ready to talk to you about it just yet. Please understand that what secrets we keep from you is to protect you." Iris told the group. She and Wally wanted to so badly tell them the secrets they they had but they couldn't just yet.

"I understand but I do want you to tell us when you feel that you are ready." Batman told the two Lycanians who nodded their heads. "Now that we that situation taken care off. Let's get back to training." Batman pointed out as several people groaned.

_Next chapter Talaos attacks the Cave once again and Wally reveals his deepest secret._

Ideas are welcomed anytime.

Reviews would be great as well. Thank you.


	12. Chapter 11

**Thanks you to everyone who read and reviewed and gave me ideas. updates for this story will be random and I am sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up I had writers block big time.**

Chapter 12

Wally looked at the moon which was only a half thinking about everything that had happened and about a certain family member. It had been a long time since the young speedster had seen and talked to Telea who was not really related by blood to Wally but was family none the same.

Telea was a Methuselah who had been raised on Lycanis by Mary and Rudy before Wally was born and was raised with Wally on Earth but had disappeared when Wally's parents had been killed. Eyolf had search for weeks to find the young Methuselian but had no luck.

It wasn't until Wally was 13 and had gotten his speedster powers that he found the Methuselah that he considered in some ways a sister was still alive but was on the wrong side and had been brainwash to become an assassin. Wally swore on his parent's graves that he would rescue Telea and restore her memories.

There was a problem with that idea. Telea was had been trying to kill him for the past two years. It took every ounce of will power when Wally fought Telea not to actually go all out on her.

Wally just prayed that someday he would be able to rescue Telea.

"Hey Wally, what are you doing out here?" Dick asked as he came up the ladder to the small patio that was attached to MT. Justice.

"Thinking about some things in life." Wally replied with a smile to his best friend who was always there for him.

"Like what?"

"An old friend that went missing a long time ago. Eyolf went searching for her but never found her. I have faith that she'll alive." Wally replied as he got up off the ground. "She went missing just after my 8th birthday defending me from a group of Methuselah just after my parents were killed."

Robin looked at his best friend who had lost his parents around the same age as him. They both were lucky that both of them had someone to take them in. The only thing that was different between them was that Wally's life was still in danger and he was willing to put his life on the line to protect his friends.

"Do you ever think that you will ever find your friend?" Robin asked.

"I hope so." Wally said as he headed down the ladder.

"You and Artemis still have made up?" Robin said out of the blue.

"I already forgave her. I'm just waiting for her to say that she is sorry. Which I know won't be for a while as I know that she is stubborn as an ox." Wally replied with a grin.

"Yeah that much is true." Robin replied as he followed his friend down the ladder back to the Cave.

Once the two teens arrived back in the Cave Batman was waiting for them along with the other teens.

"What's going on Bats?" Wally asked.

Eyolf stepped forward and opened a screen to reveal a location in the Andes Mountain.

"We got a message from one of our trackers that there may be a nest of Methuselahs in the Andes. One of the Methuselah is Nosfer, the leader of the Methuselah and one of the most evilest creatures that you ever want to met. He is so evil that he has no empathy and will kill you just because he wants you dead. This is what he looks like." Eyolf said as she pulled up a picture of a non human like Methuselah with pointy ears, red eyes and very sharp teeth.

"I'm only going to say this one once. I don't care who you are or how strong you are. I want you run if you this guy or he will kill you in old blood. Leave him to me. So help me if I find any of you taking on Nosfer I will personally kill you myself." Eyolf growled out mostly looking at Superboy and Superman.

"Your mission is a recon only. Do not engage in any fighting unless needed. Eyolf will be coming along just in case something should happen. You will follow her rules." Batman pointed out with his normal intimidating voice.

Several hours later the Team was in the Andes fighting several Methuselahs due to the fact that the vampires were waiting for them.

The fight went on for several minutes before Talaos made her appearance and headed straight for Wally who was doing his best to fight as many of the Vamps that were attacking him.

Artemis could see the look of pure rage in the Methuselah's eyes but there was also something else in her eyes. It was almost like Talaos knew Wally other than trying to kill him. She would find out later as right now thee archer had to save her teammate.

"KID, Behind you!"

Wally turned around to see Talaos coming at her with a small knife that would do some damage. Even with his speed there was no way he could avoid the blade. Wally braced himself for the blade only to see a person dressed in green jump in front of him and take the hit.

"Artemis!" Wally yelled as he caught his teammate in his arms and tried to control the Bleeding but was failing.

"I'm sorry Baywatch for treating you the way that I have been." The blond Archer whispered.

"Artemis, you need to hang on." Wally yelled out but Artemis was fighting a losing battle.

"ARTEMIS!"

Eyolf heard the yelling and let out a gasp at the sight. Wally was holding Artemis close to his chest. She could see wally Green eyes start to go gold and knew that there was going to be a problem.

"Flash, get the kids out of here NOW!" Eyolf yelled as she transformed into her wolf form.

"Why?"

"Kid is changing for the first time and that is not a good thing. Lycans when they change for the first time have no control of themselves. It worse if the change is triggered by seeing a friend or teammate get hurt protecting them. Get the team out NOW and don't argue with me HUMAN!" Eyolf growled at Barry who was shocked at the tone by a normally docile person.

"Maybe we can help?" Robin asked as he saw Wally grow ears.

"You can help by getting out of here NOW and please don't argue with me." Eyolf told the teens and adult.

Flash really didn't want to leave his Nephew but knew that he had to protect the others from his berserk nephew.

"Don't worry I won't hurt him."

Flash did what he was told and ushered the teens out of the room leaving his beloved nephew alone but he knew that he had to.

_Next chapter Eyolf and Wally fight while Something is revealed about Talaos._

Ideas for the fight are welcomed

reviews would be wonderful. Thank you.


	13. Chapter 12

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS SUPPORTED ME THROUGH THIS STORY. I AM SORRY THAT I DETOURED FROM WHAT I SAID THIS CHAPTER WOULD SAY WOULD HAPPEN. TALAOS'S SECRET WILL BE REVEIALED IN UP COMING CHAPTERS. I PROMISE.**

Chapter 12

Eyolf let out a yelp as she was bulldozed by the very Lycan Prince that she was supposed to be protecting. Never in her life did Eyolf think Wally would transform. Eyolf wasn't an idiot as she knew that all Lycan's would transform at least once in their life to their full Lycanian form but the first time was always the hardest and most dangerous as the subject would have no control over their body and mind do to the raw power that Lycans have.

Judging from the way Wally was acting it was going to take a miracle to get the young Lycan Prince to calm down. It also didn't help matters that the girl that Wally liked had been hurt protecting him which also caused Wally's emotions to go haywire and make him very dangerous and deadly.

"Wally, you have to calm down and listen to my voice." Eyolf calmly told the red and black wolf creature that was in front of her only to have claws that had pointed nails on the edge of them be swiped at her.

The rest of the team and adults were shocked at how vicious Wally was acting when normally the speedster of the team was very well down to earth and calm. No body had ever thought that something so vicious could live in the jokiest member of the team.

"_We have to help somehow!"_ M'gann said through the mental link as she watch Eyolf try her best not to hurt her charge. She and the others stood off in a corner with an injured Artemis who M'gann managed to get before Wally went berserk.

"_How? We are talking about a creature that is not the Wally that we know and love." _Robin said trying to control is emotions as he watch his best friend fight the very Lycanian that was supposed to be protecting him with such viciousness that it reminded The Boy Wonder of Bane.

"_The first transformation is caused by a release of intense emotions or someone getting injured by someone that they care about." _Roy told the team. Since he was only half Lycanian he would never be able to transform for the first time but knew enough of his father's people to know that there was only a few ways to stop a berserk Lycanian and one of those way was to kill said Lycanian which that idea was out of the question. The other was make the Lycanian tired themselves out which which the amount of stamina that a Lycanian had naturally would take a couple of hours but add a Lycanian that was a prince and a speedster who had more stamina than most Lycanian it would take at least a day to tire Wally out.

"_So we have to wait until Wally who has a enormous amount of Stamina to wear himself out?" _Conner said as he heard Roy's thoughts about the ways to take out a enraged Lycanian.

"_About right but another way that was rarely used was have the person that he like and was hurt protecting him with is what this is the case tell Wally that she is okay." _Roy told his teammates as they watch Eyolf do her best not to hurt but only retrain Wally which was not working very well.

"Kid, listen to me please!" Barry yelled as he ran in front of Eyolf who had been knocked into a wall and was dazed. "You have to stop this! This isn't you! The nephew I have is fun loving and loyal and cares about those he loves. You are not this uncontrollable creature that your mind thinks you are. You are Wally West. You are Kid Flash but most importanlly you are more than my nephew, you are my son." Barry yelled his feelings out to the boy that he had been raising for 8 years of their lives.

What Barry said seemed to work as Wally seemed to calm down if only a little.

"That's it!" Eyolf yelled as she got off the floor and rubbed her head. She saw how much her charge had calmed down when the man wally consider a second father talked about the good things he had. "_Everyone I think I have an idea as to how we can get Wally to calm down. We need to talk to him and tell him how much we care about about him and what his good points are."_

"_Do you think that will work?" _Kaldur asked being the reasonable one.

"_I hope. Some Lycanians have been known to die from their first transformation. We have believe that this will work." _Eyolf told the Atlantiean who was getting ready to stay what he had to say about Wally only to get knocked down by said speedster.

"Wally, listen my friend. I know that I have not always been the best friend to you but I would trust you with my life. You are not afraid to be yourself. You are someone that I would trust with my life. I am sorry for not being on your side since the beginning." Aqualad told the transformed speedster who seemed to calm down like he did with his uncle.

Robin took his turn to try and calm his best friend. "Wally, you are my best friend. You are someone that I trusted with my secret identity and like Aqualad said I would trust you with my life in heartbeat."

M'gann took her turn as she watch Wally get off of Kaldur and lunge at Robin who used his skills to dodge the claws coming at him. Flash stood beside Artemis.

"Wally, when I first came to Earth you showed me a world that I never thought I would have seen. You also treated me like I was one of the team even when you found of that I had lied to you and when I revealed that I was a White Martian and was scared that I would be kicked off of the team but you showed me that I was still who I was no matter what color Martian I was. You are my friend and I don't think any less of you and I am sorry for what I said about you a while ago."

Wally looked at M'gann and for a split second his eyes went back to his emerald green but only for a second. Wally lunged at M'gann only to get thrown into a wall by Conner who stood in front of M'gann to protect her.

"Wally, listen to me. You were the first one to show me the moon and befriend me. You made me feel like I was a normal human and didn't care if I was the so called 'son' of Lex Luther nor did you care that I was using drugs so to speak. You are kind and caring. Your not afraid to be yourself and protect those that you care about. I'm proud to call you my friend." Conner yelled as he dodge an attack by Wally which Conner managed to grab the teen speedster in a double chicken wing and held on to him as the clone tried to get his friend to calm down. "Just calm down Wally PLEASE!"

Artemis despite her injuries woke up and with the help of Flash managed to get to her feet and walk over to where Conner had Wally restrained. She knew that she had to take a chance in order to get the man that she had feelings for and was willing to live alone to protect her.

"Wally, don't do this. I'm fine. Please just calm down!" Artemis pleaded as she place her hand on the side of Wally's cheek only to have Wally snarl at her.

Artemis knew that she would have to do something that would shock Wally out of his rage and the archer knew just what she had to do. So Artemis ignored the pain in her body and placed her hands on the side of the speedster's face and kissed him. The blond ignored the pain that was coming from her mouth as Wally bit down on her bottom lip but Artemis was determined to get Wally back.

Wally stopped struggling and realized that he was calming down as what Artemis was doing to him. Did this mean that Artemis was really sorry for what she had said? It had to be the reason.

"Please Wally come back to us. Come back to me." Artemis whispered into Wally's ear as when stopped kissing him.

"A..A..Artemis." Wally managed to say as he felt his rage go down and felt himself becoming human again.

"It's me Wally. Please come back. You can fight this I know you can." Artemis whispered again and this time hugged him with all her might. Conner let go of Wally who seemed to be calming down a lot.

Everyone watched at Wally started to transform back into his loveable red headed speedster that everyone loved.

Wally let out a vicious scream as the last of his Lycanian form disappeared and all that was left was a very exhausted teenage wolf human who fell to his knees. Artemis was by his side in a flash.

"Shh Wally, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay." Artemis whispered again as she hugged the daylights out of Wally who was sobbing his eyes out saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

No one moved for several minutes as they let their speedster sobbed his eyes out in Artemis's arms.

Soon Wally was out cold in the blond archer's arms. Conner picked up his teammate and carried him out of the room ignoring the Methuselahs that were out cold on the ground. The League would deal with them later as right now all that mattered was Wally who was going to need some serious therapy when they got back to the Cave. Wally had to know that no matter what he did or was the team would always be there for him.

_Next chapter Wally deals with what happened and what he did to his friends and family._

Ideas are welcomed anytime please

Reviews would be great thank you.


	14. Chapter 13

**THANKS TO ALL THE SUPPORT THAT I HAVE GOTTEN FOR THIS STORY. SORRY FOR DETOURING FROM THE STORY. GUESS ARE ALLOWED FOR ANYONE WHO CAN FIGURE OUT WHO TELEA IS.**

Chapter 13

Barry watched as Wally was placed on the medical bed with an Inhibitor Collar at his request just in case he was to Wolf Out again. Wally had slept most of the way back to the Cave in his uncle's arms where he felt safe. Barry never thought that in a million years would his nephew who he loved as if he was his own son was so powerful and deadly.

The speedster wondered just how powerful his wife was when she transformed. After all she was able to take on 10 Methuselah on her own and survive. Barry told himself that he didn't care if his family were a bunch of wolf humans he would love them no matter what.

"How's he doing?" Black Canary asked as she came into the med bay at the request of Flash for moral support.

"I think that he has calmed down somewhat but is still a little upset about the whole ordeal. Not that I blame him." Flash replied as he watched his son in all but blood sleep.

"He can talk to me when he is ready as I am always available for him and also for you and your wife." The sonic screamer told her teammate who looked like he could use a lot of sleep but Dinah knew that Barry wouldn't sleep until he was sure that his 'son' was okay.

"I know Dinah, it just hard for me to see Wally like this." Barry replied.

"It's hard for anyone to see Wally so weak and lifeless." Roy's voice was heard behind the two older heroes.

Flash and Black Canary turned around to see the red headed archer leaning against the door frame. He was not part of the mission that cause Wally to lose control of himself.

"Wally's always been so full of life and not afraid of anything. Believe me when I say that Wally is not going to be the same ever again. The first transformation changes you and somethings not for the good. Methuselahs go through a similar transformation and sometimes it is that first transformation that cause you to change from good to evil." Roy explained.

Flash's eyes widen behind his cowl. "You mean that Wally could become a villain?!"

"Some Lycans do change from good to evil but that is only because they didn't have the support system Wally and I had when we first transformed and in my case when I transformed twice." Roy explained. "Wally is not going to become a villain as he had a wonderful support system that helped him through his first change."

Flash let out a sigh on relief at the news that his nephew wasn't going to turn to the dark side so to speak. The speedster could tell that there was more that Roy want to say so Flash let him finish.

"But that doesn't mean that Wally will be the same like I said." Roy said.

"What did you do when you transformed both times." Black Canary asked thinking that if her 'son' was able to survive two completely different transformations maybe he could be a help for Wally.

"Relied on my friends and family big time. The first time I transformed which was my Lycan transformation was when I was 15 and that was when I started to rebel against Ollie. Ollie had been in my option being a idiot and it was around the time that he had gotten hurt and almost died. Thank the Goddess that Wally was around or otherwise I would have probably killed someone. Wally helped me pretty much the way you guys helped him over come his rage. You don't want to know what happened when I transformed the second time. Let's just say that there is a reason why Wally has some scars on his neck." Roy said knowing Flash was going to freak once he put two and two together.

"You bit my nephew?!" Flash Yelled.

Roy took a step back at the sheer volume of his best friend's uncle and nodded his head. "It was with permission as Methuselahs need to drink blood when during their first transformation. The problem that I had was that I took too much and almost killed him. Luckily he was able to forgive me but I didn't forgive myself for a while." Roy explained.

Flash looked like he was ready to kill his nephew's 'brother' in cold blood but the speedster knew just by looking at Roy's face that he felt bad for what he had done to Wally.

"I have a quick question for ya Roy. Who is Telea? I heard Wally whisper that name a few time back on the bioship." Flash asked wonder just to Telea was as the way Wally said her name meant that she was someone that was important to her.

Roy looked at the Speedster and Sonic Screamer with a sad look on his face. "Telea was a friend of ours and Wally's Methuselah best friend." Roy told the two older heroes and told them about Telea who was just like Wally in persona.

"What happened to her?" Canary asked.

"I can't tell you that as it would break a blood promise that Wally, Iris, Eyolf and myself made and before you ask a Blood Promise is one of the most sacrilege of all promise of both Lycania and Methusela. One made it can not be broken no matter what the situation was or is. To break a Blood Promise is one of the most dishonorable things you can do in life. The only way to find out who Telea was is by Wally who formed the Blood Promise to tell you which I doubt that he will in the near future as it is a sore subject for him but don't ask him about it and you just may get what you seek." Roy explained as he turned and left the room.

Flash looked down at his sleeping nephew who looked to weak and fragile in the blankets. Barry's mind wandered to just who this Telea was and what she was to Wally. Barry figured that Telea may have been killed by Talaos who seemed to make it her life mission to make Wally's life miserable.

"Don't worry Wally, no one is going to hurt you. That's a promise." Barry whispered to his 'son' and patted down his hair which was sticking up.

_Next chapter Wally shys away from his friends as he has all his memories of the transformation._

IDEAS ARE WELCOMED ANYTIME

REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT AS WELL THANKS.


	15. Chapter 14

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT I HAVE BEEN RECIVING FOR THIS CHAPTER. sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up**

**I NO OWN YOUNG JUSTICE.**

Chapter 14

Wally opened his eyes to find out that he had one of the worst headaches he had ever had. He knew just by that headache that he had transformed in to his full Lycan form. Every full moon he and his aunt and Eyolf would transform into a Lycanian sub form that all Lycans were required to do every full moon.

The Speedster buried himself deeper into his blankets wanting to forget what had happened and what he had done to his friends. He remembered all that his friends and family had said to him to get him to calm down before he killed himself.

Wally heard the door open and shut his eyes as he didn't want to face anyone just yet but fate had other plans.

"Wally, I know that you are awake." The soothing sound of his uncle's voice was heard. "We need to talk kiddo."

Wally bit back a groan as he pulled the covers off his head and looked at his uncle.

"Kid, let me make something very clear. I don't care what happened two days ago when you transformed for the first time you are still my son and I still love you." Barry whispered as he gently patted Wally's hair.

Wally being the canine that he was leaned into the touch as he just relax at the gentle touch of his uncle before he launched himself into the blond haired man's arms.

Barry held onto his nephew as he cried. Sure Wally had cried when Artemis had managed to get teen speedster back to normal so to speak but Barry knew that Wally needed to have another cry to let his emotions out.

Several minutes passed before Wally stopped crying and released himself from his uncle's arms. He knew just by the gesture that his uncle, the man that he thought as a second father was not afraid of him.

"Feel better Kid?" Barry asked with a smile.

"Yeah I do." Wally replied as he wiped away the last of the tears that were on his face.

"Good cause I meant what I said. I love you and Iris to death and nothing is going to change that fact." Barry told Wally.

"How's everyone doing?" Wally asked wanting to know who he had hurt during his rage as a completely transformed Lycan.

"Everyone is fine. No one was hurt that much." Barry told Wally who still looked a little down. "Kid, What happened was not your fault. Eyolf and Roy told us that it is almost impossible to control yourself when you transform for the first time. No one blames you for what happened and by no one I mean no one." Barry told Wally who looked like he was ready to cry.

"Wally, it is not your fault." Roy said as he came in to the room followed by Eyolf who had a plate of food in her hands.

Wally refused to looked his friends in the eye. He just felt that he didn't have the right to even be in the same room with anyone.

"Wally..."

"I just need to be alone for a while. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt or kill myself. I just need some time alone." Wally asked his friends and family who nodded. Eyolf left the food on the table beside her protectorate's bed.

The trio left the room to give the young speedster that everyone cared about some time alone.

"How is he doing?" Artemis asked as she wheeled her wheelchair over to where everyone was standing or sitting. The archer's injuries weren't life threatening but she would be in a wheelchair for a few days.

"Not good. He feels as if what happened was his fault which it's not." Roy pointed out.

"No one blames him." Kaldur said from his spot on the couch. The Atlantean was very concerned for his friend. Who knew that the hyper active speedster of the team had such a wild side and was currently blaming himself for what he had done to his friends. Kaldur did not blame Wally one bit for what had happened.

"It's gonna take some time for Wally to understand what happened was not his fault." Iris told the group as she came in with a tray of Coffee and Tea.

Everyone took their choice of either tea and coffee and headed back to their seats. They had a lot to think about as to how they were going to deal with Wally who everyone knew was never going to be the same.

"We have to show Wally that we are still his friends and that we forgive him for what happened." Artemis told her team.

Everyone nodded their heads and knew that it would be some time before Wally would ever be the same again.

Meanwhile in the med bay, Wally was trying to get the images of what he had done to his friends. The young speedster just wanted to leave and not come back but that would mean that he would be leaving his friends and family in danger for Talaos who he had known for years as another person and a lot LESS violent and evil.

The speedster just hoped that his friends would forgive him for what he had done to them.

"_Wally, you have nothing to fear. We would never blame you for something that you have no control of._" M'gann told Wally telepathy from her place in the living room.

"_I know that but I almost hurt you guys and I could have killed you as well." _Wally replied with sadness in his voice.

"_Wally, it's alright to feel what you are feeling but always know that you have friends to help you deal with what you are feeling." _The Martian responded as Wally could feel the smile on M'gann's face.

For some reason Wally started to feel better just by what M'gann had said and her tone.

"_Thanks M'gann but it's going to take some time for me to get over what happened to me and what I did but don't give up on me. I just need a little time to come to grips with the transformation." _Wally replied with a smile of his own.

"_Take all the time you need Wally. Everyone will still be there for you." _M'gann said before she cut the link.

Wally leaned back on the bed thinking about everything that had happened. He felt a little better that his friends still wanted to be his friend. Now he just had to deal with that fact that he was scared that each time that he transformed he would go berserk.

_Time will only tell what Wally will do and the choices he makes. Find out what happens in the next chapters._

_**Ideas are welcomed**_

**reviews would be wonderful thank.**


	16. Chapter 15

**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT AND IDEAS. SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG MY COMPUTER CRASHED WITH MY STORIES AND CHAPTERS ON IT.**

Chapter 15

Several days had passed since Wally's transformation and so far the young speedster refused to come out of his room no matter what anyone tried to do.

Artemis had with the help of some Lycanian medicine recovered from her injuries and was threatening to knock some sense into Wally. The archer knew that she had to thread carefully based on what M'gann had told her about how Wally was feeling.

"Do you think this will work?" M'gann asked as she walked with Artemis to Wally's room. She was very concerned for Wally as she couldn't feel his emotions anymore but knew that the speedster was still alive as Flash went and checked up on his nephew daily.

"I hope so. I really miss Wally's jokes and lively persona." Artemis replied as they arrived at Wally's room.

"I wish you luck Artemis." The female Martian told her friend as she waited for Artemis to knock on the door. The girls both knew that Wally would never open the door to them so Artemis decided to bring along a lock picking kit that she had gotten from her mother when she was younger.

Artemis knocked on the door and just as expected there was the muffled yell of 'Go away'. The blond sighed at the yelling and proceeded to pick the lock on Wally's door and to her surprise found that the door was unlocked.

Artemis looked at M'gann with a look of worry on her face. They both prayed that everything was alright.

Upon entering the room the female heroes were shocked at the sight of the room. It was CLEAN. No not just clean, it was SPOTLESS. There wasn't a single thing on the floor. If fact everything was in its place which shocked the girls as they thought that Wally would be a pig and have a messy room.

Artemis looked around to see if she could spot Wally but couldn't find him on the ground so she looked up to the ceiling and the air vents and noticed that the cover of the air vent was missing and that a little bit of clothing was sticking out of the vent.

"Wally, could you come down and talk to M'gann and I please?" Artemis asked nicely. Truth of the matter was that the archer wanted to drag her red-haired teammate out of the vent by his leg but decided against it as Artemis knew that would be a bad idea as Wally didn't like to be touch at the moment.

Silence was all that was heard other than the breathing from all three of the occupants.

"Wally, please come down. No one blames you for the attack." M'gann said hoping she could get her fellow red haired teammate down out of the vents.

"She's right Baywatch. What happened was not your fault. No one blames you for what happened. Please come out and talk to us." Artemis begged. She was scared for her friend. Wally was so quiet that it scared the blond archer. She missed the loud and obnoxious speedster that would fight with her on a daily basis.

"Go away."

"Wally, neither of us are leaving until we talk to you and get it through your thick head that what happened was not your fault. If fact I glad it happened as now we don't have to tread on thin ice so to speak about you when you transformed for the first time." Artemis told her teammate who buried himself deeper into the vents. "Don't make come up into the vents and pull you down by your toes."

Nothing was heard from Wally other than some shuffling of Wally going deeper into the vents.

"That's it!" Artemis yelled and asked M'gann to levitate her up to the vents so she could grab Wally and pull him out of the vents and talk some sense into him.

M'gann did what she was asked using her powers to levitate the archer up to the vents and watched as her friend grabbed Wally's feet and pulled him out of the vents fighting and screaming.

"Knock it off Wally! Your not going to hurt anyone like you think." M'gann told her friend as he tried to break free of Artemis's grip.

"You don't understand what I'm going through or what I could do." Wally told the two girls.

"You're right about us not knowing what you are going through but we do know that you would never under your own free will ever hurt anyone." Artemis told the red haired speedster who was still fighting to get free from M'gann's mental power grip.

"But you almost died because of me!" Wally yelled out with slight tears in his eyes.

"But I didn't and I was able to bring you back to the hyper knuckle head that everyone loves." Artemis pointed out as she hugged Wally who somewhat relaxed into the archer's arms and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry. It just that no one on the team other than Roy knows what I am going through and even he doesn't know that full amount of what I'm going through. Auntie Iris and Eyolf know that I'm going through but they went through the transformation so long ago." Wally sobbed out as M'gann came over and hugged the speedster.

"Wally, it's alright to be scared but know that no matter what happens you will always have friends and family that cares about you no matter what you look like or what you transform into. You are still our friend." M'gann told Wally as she spoke from experience about what it was like to be treated different because of something that she couldn't control.

Tears continued to fall from Wally's eyes but these were tears of happiness. He know knew that two of his friends would always be there for him no matter what happen or what he looked like.

"Thanks guys. I needed the pep talk." Wally replied as he wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Anytime Baywatch. Now everyone else is waiting for you and is worried about you. They need to know just how you are doing." Artemis said with a rare smile on her face. She was glad that Wally was somewhat back to his normal self but the archer knew that it was going to take a lot of time before Wally was back to his normal self if he even wanted to be back to his normal self after everything that was going on.

_Next chapter Wally faces his worried friends and the identity of Telea is revealed._

_**Ideas are welcomed anytime**_

**reviews are welcomed anytime and really appreciated **


	17. Chapter 16

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT THAT WAS GIVEN. I AM SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP BUT A MIX OF WRITER'S BLOCK AND DEATHS IN THE FAMILY AS WELL AS WANTING TO GET ONE OF THE STORIES DONE.**

Chapter 16

Wally peeked his head in the doorway that lead to the main meeting room to see everyone one of his friends and teammates and family waiting for him to come out of his room to talk to them. Wally could tell by the scent in the air that everyone was worried about him even Batman who never showed emotion was showing a little bit of that.

"_See, we told you that everyone was worried about you Wally_." M'gann told Wally through her mind link.

Wally looked at the Martian with a smile. She was right about everyone being worried about him and he felt bad that he had made everyone worry.

"_Come on Baywatch, we had better get in there before you uncle starts sending out a search party." _Artemis told the speedster with humor in her voice.

Wally smiled at the archer and nodded his head as the trio went into the meeting room only for Wally to be bombarded in a hug by a very concerned Speedster that had raised him for the past several years.

"Wally, how are you feeling?" Flash asked as he looked over his son in all but blood for any signs of injury as Barry knew that Wally may have felt so bad for hurting his teammate that that younger speedster may have tried to hurt himself.

"I've been better but now that Artemis told me that she doesn't blame me for what I did to her I feel a lot better." Wally told his uncle who seemed to be hugging him to death.

"Flash, I know that you care about Wally but he needs to breath at some point." Green Arrow pointed out with a smile on his face as he watched the boy that he thought as a nephew get suffocated by a well meaning mentor.

Flash looked down to see that his nephew was in fact turning blue so the older speedster let go of his sidekick who let in a huge gasp of air.

Before Wally could say anything he was again bombarded by his teammates and the Justice League all asking him how he was feeling and doing. Wally knew that everyone was only concerned about him but he was starting to get annoyed.

Luckily Batman being the detective that he was noticed that Wally was starting to get a little agitated from the attention.

"Alright everyone, we know that Kid Flash is alright. Now it time for him to be with his family." Batman told everyone in a voice that left no room to argue. From what Batman knew about Lycanians was that they were very family ornamented especially when it came to traumatic events which was something that Wally had just had.

Every hero did what Batman said or more likely didn't say to do and left Wally alone with Flash, Iris, Eyolf and Roy. Roy was staying since he was part Lycanian and the older brother figure to Wally.

Once everyone was gone and only the Flash family remained Wally once a again started to cry. Barry once again grabbed his nephew and gently hugged the speedster.

"Shh Wally shh. It's going to be okay." Barry told the young red head as he wrapped his arms around his nephew's body.

Wally tightened his arms around his uncle as he cried. He was so sick of crying but he just didn't know how to stop crying.

Soon everyone in the room went up to Wally and hugged him even Roy hugged his little brother who was going through a tough time.

After several minutes Wally stopped crying and released himself from his uncle's grip.

"Do you feel better Wally?" Iris asked knowing Wally would be having a hard time dealing with his first transformation as she had had a hard time with her first transformation.

"A little bit. I just scared that what I did will happen again. I'm afraid of what happened to Telea will happened to me." Wally told his family who other than Barry knew what he was talking about.

"Sweetie that will never happen to you." Iris told her nephew as she placed a hand on Wally's shoulder in support.

"What does this Telea have to do with Wally's transformation?" Barry asked as he knew that Telea was Wally's best friend that was a Methuselah and some years older than Wally that Wally had said had disappeared several years ago. Barry had a feeling that Telea was the girl that was called Tabitha who had been friends with Wally for as long as Barry could remember but had gone missing just before Wally had gotten his speed powers. Barry had tried everything in his power to find Tabitha but came up empty. Now Barry understood why he didn't find anything on the missing girl as she didn't want to be found.

"Barry, there is something that you need to understand about Telea and her connection to Wally." Iris told her husband.

"Oh please don't tell me that the Methuselah that first tried to kill Wally is in fact Telea." Barry asked not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Yes Barry, Talaos is in fact Telea. Something had happened to Telea when she went through her first transformation and she turned evil and for some reason wants to kill Wally." Eyolf explained.

"So in other words Wally's best friend from birth is in fact Talaos?" Barry asked knowing the answer. He didn't like the idea of Wally's best friend trying to kill him for some unknown reason.

"Yes Barry." Iris told her husband a little bit annoyed at all the questions but not that annoyed as Barry didn't understand anything that was going on being the fact that he was human.

"So let me see if I understand what I think your are saying. Wally is afraid that something like what had happened to Telea will happen to him?" Barry asked as he looked at his nephew who was standing by Roy.

"Yes, both Methuselains and Lycanians have have the ability to turn evil during their transformations. It is very rare but it does happen. Telea like I said turned during her first transformation and joined Nosfer for some reason we have been trying to find out why." Roy explained.

Barry looked like he was thinking about something for a moment before he spoke. "This is just a theory but what if this Nosfer guy may have somehow caused Telea to transform from good to bad as I have seen something in Nosfer's eyes when we were fighting him."

"You could be right. Nosfer is one of the most powerful Methuselahs good or bad to ever exist. He could be using some sort of magic or device or something to alter the brainwaves of Methuselahs when they transform. But like you said it's only a theory." Iris replied.

"Well I for one would love to find out just what Nosfer is doing on Earth when he is normally on Methusela." Roy asked.

"So do I Roy so do I." Eyolf responded.

"I think that for right now we should focus on Wally's recovery and keep this conversation to ourselves." Iris told the group in a tone that left no room for argument.

Everyone agreed to that idea and headed their own ways.

_Next chapter Artemis's secret is revealed to the team as well as there is more to Roy's bloodline than everyone knows._

_**IDEAS ARE WELCOMED ANYTIME.**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT. THANKS.**_


	18. Chapter 17

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPTER. **

Chapter 17

Artemis watched as Wally and Roy trained. Wally was using a bo staff and as was Roy. The female archer was shocked at how gracefully the two moved especially Wally who was known for being a klutz at time but Artemis now figured that it had something to do with Wally keeping who he was a secret.

Artemis also realized that if Wally could reveal his secrets than maybe Artemis could reveal her secret although Artemis had a feeling that Wally and Roy may have already known the truth about her family since both red heads had super sense of smell and could smell her father on her.

Artemis waited until the two were done with their training before she went up to Wally and Roy to ask them if they knew her secret.

"Hey guys, I have something to ask you." Artemis said walking up to her alien teammates.

Wally looked at his teammate that he had started to realize that he had feelings for since her all most death by Nosfer caused his to transform in to his full Lycan form and almost kill his friends.

"What's up Artie?" Wally asked using his nickname for her. He had a feeling that he knew what Artemis wanted to talk about as he had known about her family since he first had met Sportsmaster on a mission and when he had met Paula Crock the first time as the scent of SportsMaster was on Paula and Paula's scent was on Sportsmaster.

"This isn't easy for me to say this but I figured if you two can tell us your secrets then I can tell you my secret." Artemis said as she took a breath before she spoke again. "The truth of the matter this that I am not really Green Arrow's niece. I'm actually the daughter of Sportsmaster and Huntress and my sister is Cheshire. My mother as you know is in a wheelchair but that is because of my father breaking her back after she got out of jail. It was then that I realized that I didn't want to be a villain and want to do something good with my life. I met Green Arrow after I had saved Wally from Amazo and he went out to find me and offered me a place on the team. I took the offer in a heartbeat. I was scared to tell everyone "

Wally looked at the female archer with a smile. "Artemis, I knew about your family for a while as your scent is similar to Sportsmaster who let me tell you that you are nothing like your father. You wanted to make something of yourself. It takes a lot of courage to tell people about your past and your family." Wally told his teammate.

Artemis did something that she had really hadn't done in a while. She smiled a smiled that reached her soul. She was happy that two of her teammates had accepted her past. Artemis noticed that Wally was looking behind her and when she turned around she saw the rest of her teammates looking at her.

The blond archer felt scared that her teammates would treat her like she was as villain but that feeling went away when M'gann came up to her and hugged her. The rest of the team followed.

"Artemis, you have nothing to fear as you are not your parents nor your sister." Kaldur told his fellow teammate.

Once Artemis realized that her team wasn't going to treat her like she was a villain she started to cry. Wally walked over to the female archer and hugged her.

Roy in the meantime sat back and watched the scene take place. He may have been a jerk to Artemis but he knew that she did have a good heart. In fact Artemis reminded him of his older sister for some reason. Maybe it was the fact that both his sister and Artemis felt that they had something to prove and were hiding from a past.

Some time later after Artemis had calmed down and had realized that her teammates really weren't going to kick her off the team everyone had settled down to get something to eat with Wally actually acting civil at the table.

"Answer me something Roy." Kaldur said. "If you knew who Artemis was and who her parents were why did you treat Artemis the way you did if you also know what it is like to be treated wrongly because of who you were?"

Roy looked at the Atlantian with a smile. "It's true that I knew the truth about Artemis but in reality I really didn't trust her with those I consider my friends. My point of view changed over time and I realized that Artemis really was a good guy and I know what it is like having to fight your own family. Sort of like I had to prove to my adopted family that I wouldn't go evil when I changed for the first time like my older half-sister did years ago." Roy explain as he remembered his sister transforming and trying to kill everyone.

"Half-sister?"

"Through my mother. My mom's first husband died when my sister was two and she meet my father a year later and married him and gave birth to me a year later when my sister was 4. I got along well with my sister who protected me the best that she could from bullies when we were going up with Brave Bow." Roy explained.

The room was quiet for a few moments before Robin spoke.

"Oh my God! Talaos is your sister isn't she?" The Boy Wonder asked putting two and two together.

Roy nodded his head. "You have no idea what it is like to have to fight your own family because of something someone did to them. I pray to the Goddess that I will find some way to get my sister back."

"That's why you somewhat know what Artemis is going through having to fight Cheshire as you have to fight your own sister?" Robin said sadly.

"Yes." Was all Roy said before he left the room.

"Did we make him upset?" M'gann asked wondering if they had hurt Roy ins some way.

"Roy has a hard time talking about many things and what happened to his sister is one of them." Wally explained. "Look, do me a favor. Don't treat Roy any different than you have been. Please."

"We won't. He is still that arrogant but loyal to his friends and family archer." Artemis pointed out earning a smile from Wally.

"Now that we have that matter taken care of. I suggest that we all get to some sleep as I have a gut feeling that Black Canary is going to be very vicious in her training to since Eyolf is going to be assisting her and let me tell you Eyolf is worst than Black Canary with it comes to training." Wally told his friends as several groans were heard from everyone.

_Next chapter training begins as more secrets about Roy are found and the team find out just who Talaos is._

_**Ideas are welcomed anytime.**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT. THANKS.**_


	19. Chapter 18

**HEY EVERYONE. THIS CHAPTER WAS A PAIN IN THE BUTT TO WRITE AS I HAD TO REWRITE IT THREE TIMES AS I FORGOT WHAT I WROTE IN THE LAST CHAPTER AND WROTE THE CHAPTER COMPLETELY THE SAME AS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR SOME REASON. **

**THANKS FOR IDEAS AND REVIEWS.**

Chapter 18

Robin let out a groan as he somehow made it to the couch which was occupied by the other members of his team. The other members of Young Justice looked like they had been through the ringer. Their uniforms were torn and they all had bruises all over their bodies.

Why do you ask that the young heroes all were exhausted. Well the reason was that everyone had just had training with Eyolf who was one of the best Lycanian fighters in the history of the Planet Lycanis. The Lycanian pushed the young heroes to their breaking point and beyond. Eyolf's had a philosophy that if you weren't pushed to your breaking point in training then when you were pushed to your breaking point in battle you wouldn't be able to fight.

"Wally was right about Eyolf being worse then Black Canary when it comes to training." Artemis moaned out as she refused to move from her spot of using Conner as a pillow. The clone who was also exhausted from his training with Eyolf just let the two girls and Boy Wonder use him as a pillow.

"I think Batman would even have a hard time fighting Eyolf." Robin pointed out as he winced as he made a sudden movement and caused his entire body to hurt.

"It was a close fight when Eyolf took on Batman. Eyolf only won by a punch and stamina." Iris told them as she walked in dressed in a floral print shirt and jeans.

Everyone's eyes went wide at the thought of The Batman losing a fight. It was unheard of thinking that Batman had lost a fight.

"How did Batman take losing?" Robin asked as he knew his foster-father hated to lose at anything.

"He took it very well. He surprising became somewhat friends with Eyolf and both pointed out flaws int their fighting." The Red headed woman told the group of teens.

"That's strange with Batman becoming friends with someone who beat him." Robin pointed out still shocked that Batman had lost a fight.

"Well, I'll be truthful with you. Eyolf was holding back when she was training with you." Iris told the teens.

"WHAT?!"

"Eyolf was holding back. If she had fought you at full strength then you all would have been in the med bay." Iris replied. "Yes, she is that strong and personally I think Superman would have a problem fighting her." Iris told the teens once again as she saw the faces of the young heroes when she told than that Superman who was the strongest off all the heroes would have trouble fighting Eyolf.

Artemis went to open her mouth when she heard a yell coming from the living quarters. Artemis could have sworn that it sounded like Roy which was scary since Roy wasn't know for screaming.

Iris was gone in a flash while the teen heroes ignored their hurting bodies and headed toward the living quarters to find Roy on his knees screaming his guts out and Wally holding onto his brother trying to gt him to calm down.

"What's going on?" M'gann asked carefully.

"The drawbacks of being a hybrid of two transforming alien races. Painful transformations." Iris explained as she walked over to her somewhat nephew/son and helped him with Roy who was her son in all but blood.

Everyone was scared as they watched one of the toughest people they knew scream in pain and agony. M'gann could feel so much pain radiating off of the red haired archer that she started to cry which caused Superboy to hug her in an attempt to comfort her.

The clone was concerned for Roy who seemed to be transforming into his Methuselah side but there was something familiar about the way Roy was looking.

Roy knew that he would be transforming but he didn't want his friends to see him transform as they would put two and two together with what he looked liked but mostly he was afraid of what his friends would think when they saw him having to drink from Wally. Sure his friend's knew that he drank blood but they had never really seen him drink from a person. Roy wasn't sure how what his friends would think of him after he drank from Wally or Iris.

The team watch as Roy's red hair changed to a deep black and his ears became long and pointed. His angry blue eyes turned yellow and his teeth became long and pointed. Bat-like wings ripped out of Roy's back and tearing his uniform earning another scream from the archer.

The teen heroes didn't know what to do. Should they leave and leave Roy alone while he transforms or do they stay and offer comfort? Luckily the choice was made for them when they saw that Roy had stopped screaming and was almost unconscious but remained awake.

Wally and Iris helped their brother and 'nephew' to his feet. Wally stood in front of Roy and offered his neck to his brother. Roy didn't waste anytime in biting down on one of Wally's neck veins and started drinking.

Everyone heard and saw the pain in Wally's voice and on his face as Roy sunk his teeth into the speedster's neck.

"What's going on? I thought that you only have to drink blood once and that was when you first transformed?" Robin asked still shocked at what his older brothers were doing.

"Roy's different as being a hybrid he has to drink every time he transforms and to answer your question as what he does when neither Wally and I are around Roy drinks from blood packs that are at his place." Iris explained as she watched Roy take one last drink before he released Wally's neck.

Everyone was amazed at how much Roy looked like his sister but everyone knew that behind those fangs was someone who would die for those that he loved.

Iris could tell that Roy who was normally not that shy was getting nervous at his friends staring at him so the mother figure to the red heads started to shoo the team away so that Roy wouldn't feel uncomfortable and ashamed of that he looked like someone that was trying to kill them.

"Hey Roy, don't ever think that because are related to Talaos that we think any different of you. You are still out friend and in some cases brother." Robin told his best friend brother as he left the room followed by the rest of the Young Justice team who all had smiles on their faces letting Roy know that he was still their friend.

_Next chapter Artemis and Wally get closer to each other as something happens that causes Wally to help Artemis when she is hurt very badly._

_**Ideas are welcome time.**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT.**_


	20. Chapter 19

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS. I AM SO SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP AND THAT IT IS SO SHORT BUT I HAVE NOTHING FOR THIS STORY AT THE MOMENT TO IDEAS WOULD BE GREAT. THANK YOU**

Chapter 19

'Isn't there anything that you can do?" Paula asked as she looked at her daughter who was hooked up to a respirator fighting to live.

"We have done all that we can do." Flash told the former villain.

Artemis had been hurt once again in a battle only this time it was with Talaos a few hours ago and was not looking to well.

Wally was in the corner looking at the girl the he had feelings for and wanted to talk to but didn't dare do to Paula Crook being in the room. The speedster knew that he couldn't take on a raging mad mother who was only concerned for her daughter.

"Wally, what happened to my daughter is not your fault. I do not blame you." Paula told the young speedster who looked like that he was about to cry.

"But it is my fault! Talaos was after me and Artemis just got in the way to protect me." Wally pointed out as he was close to crying.

"Wally, it is not your fault. My daughter is a fighter. I know that she will pull through." Paula told the distraught speedster.

Wally looked at the former Huntress with tear stained eyes. There was a certain truth about her words.

Paula wheeled over where Wally was sitting and gently took his hands in hers. "Wally, I know that you feel bad about what happened to my daughter and your teammate but it is NOT your fault. Artemis has always been head strong when come to making her choices. Artemis will be alright I have faith in that. You just need to have faith in yourself." The former villain told the speedster who seemed to have calmed down a little bit.

"Thanks Paula, I needed that." Wally replied with a shaky smile.

"No problem young one." The wheelchair bound woman replied as she placed a hand on the red head's hair and gently rubbed it. That was something she had always done to Artemis and Jade when they were upset about something.

Wally smiled as he leaned into the touch. "Mom used to do that to me as well when I was little before she died. It always calmed me down when I was upset about something which was a lot when I was younger."

Wally and Paula sat in the medical room together knowing that they could rely on each other as they waited for Artemis the young woman that the former villain and current hero cared about. Flash had left the room to give the two some time to get to know each other.

Robin had come to check up on his best friend a few hours later and smiled at the sight that was before him. Wally had his head down on bed the Artemis was currently in and was also holding her hand. Paula was doing the same thing on the other side. It was apparent that Paula and Wally had bonded.

Robin used his wrist computer to take a picture to used later for black mail which he would do but right now he would let his friend sleep.

_Next chapter Artemis wakes up to find Wally asleep beside her bed and comes to realize that the Speedster does care about her._

_**IDEA ARE REALLY NEEDED FOR THIS STORY AS I HAVE NOTHING.**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT AS WELL. THANKS**_


	21. Chapter 20

**THANKS YOU TO EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTS ME AND THIS STORY. I AM SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP. I HAD WRITERS' BLOCK. MY DAYS GOT CHANGED AT WORK AND I AM FIGHTING WITH MY MOTHER OVER SOME THINGS.**

Chapter 20

Artemis opened her eyes slowly and quickly shut them for the light hurt her eyes. Once she was sure that her eyes could handle the light the female archer opened her eyes once again. Artemis looked around to see that she was in the med bay at Mt. Justice. She also realized that she had a slight pressure on her left side. Artemis turned her head to her left to get a shock. Wally was laying his head down on the bed and was holding her left hand in his.

Why would Wally be worried about her after everything she had done to the speedster? Artemis wasn't the nicest of people to the speedster when they first met. So why would Wally be keeping a vigil over her?

"He hasn't left your side since you were brought to the Cave." Eyolf told the archer from the doorway.

"Why would he not leave me side?" Artemis asked as she looked at Wally again.

The Lycanian guardian looked at the blond archer with a smile. "Sweetie, you and Wally may say you don't like each other but I can tell you that Lyall does have feelings for you. He's just afraid to show it for fear that something would happen to you like what had happened to his parents."

Artemis looked at Eyolf for a moment before looking at Wally who was still out cold. Now that Artemis looked at the speedster she could see dark rims around his eyes. It was like he hadn't slept in days which for a speedster was dangerous.

"So you're saying that Wally really was concerned about me?" Artemis knew that her speedy teammate did care about all of his teammates.

"Yes my young hero, he was."

"But it doesn't make sense. Wally hates my guts for taking Roy's place on the team."

"Wally could never really hate anyone Artemis. He's afraid that what happened to his parents will happen to you." Eyolf told the archer who was still looking at a sleeping Wally. "Artemis, Wally is being mean to you because he cares about you."

Artemis looked down at the red head once again. Now that Eyolf had explained everything to her, the archer could sense in a way that Wally was not being mean to her to be mean, he was being mean because he cared about her.

"So all this time Kid Mouth was concerned about me and did want to see me hurt?" The female archer asked the Lycanian with a little anger in her voice. Artemis was upset thinking that Wally didn't trust her to defend herself.

Eyolf seemed to know just what Artemis was thinking. "Artemis, Wally doesn't think that you can't depend yourself. He knows you can defend yourself as he has seen you do so." The guardian told the archer who was glaring at her.

"Then why does he do what he does?"

Eyolf let out a sigh. Sometimes humans were so stupid. "Because you idiot Wally loves you. He told me himself a short time ago. He acts like he hates you to protect you." Eyolf slightly yelled at Artemis who eyes went wide at what was just said.

"Wait a minute, he really does LOVES me?!"

"Yes you moron, he does. He is afraid that if Talaos finds out that he had feelings for you that you will be a target, which I think has already happened considering the attacks that have been happening to your team." Eyold said with anger in her voice.

Artemis was getting scared of the Lycanian guardian in front of her. It was not secret that Eyold was protective of Wally and Iris especially Wally who was the heir to the throne of Lycanis and was always being hunted by his evil aunt on his mother's side of the family.

Eyolf realized that she was letting her anger get the best of her, that she was scaring Artemis as well. So Eyolf looked at Artemis with compassion in her eyes.

"Artemis, I am sorry for yelling at you but what I spoke was the truth. My prince does care for you very much and it would kill him if anything should happen to you. Believe it or not, the two of you are meant to be together whether you know it or not." Eyolf softly told the archer.

"Why would he love someone like me? I mean he does know who my parents are right?" Artemis asked the Lycanian guardian.

Eyolf looked at her charge's love interest with a smile. "Sweetie, Wally knew who you were the first time he met you as your smell was hard to miss."

"What do you mean by smell?" Artemis demanded.

"Everyone has a unique smell and yours my dear was that of someone who wanted to change the way she was raised. Artemis, just because you are the daughter of a villain and former villain and sister to an assassin does not mean that you are going to become a villain. Green Arrow saw something in you and chose to train you. Although Ollie is a bit of an idiot at times for not realizing that his adopted son was really a Methuselahian/Lycanian hybrid that would die for those he cared about. But then again Ollie really isn't the sharpest guy on the block now is he?" Eyolf told Artemis who started to smile at what she had said about Ollie.

"That is so true." Artemis told Eyolf as she remembered when she had first met the Emerald Archer when she had saved the team from A.M.A.Z.O. The green archer knew just who she was but didn't care.

"Wally has always cared about you and I know that he always will. That is who he is. Maybe you should give love a chance as you may have just found someone who will look past your unique heritage and love you no matter what." Eyolf told the archer as she left the room leaving Artemis to go over her thoughts.

Artemis looked at Wally who was still out cold despite all the yelling that had been going on. But then again Wally could sleep through a hurricane. She thought about everything that Wally had done for her. Heck he even transformed into his true Lycanian form when she was hurt by one of Nosfer's men. Maybe Wally really did care about her but was just now starting to show it.

Artemis thought about always having someone that was better than her father was to her mother and maybe just maybe she had found him. Her mother from what she knew liked Wally and that was all she needed to know. Iris liked her as well as well as Flash.

Artemis placed one of her hands on Wally's head and gently pet the speedster's head. She noticed that Wally leaned into the hand. It was then that Artemis knew that Wally really did have feelings for her and that she cared about him.

Artemis went back to sleep with her hand still petting Wally's head in comfort.

_Next chapter Wally and Artemis talk about having a relationship and Paula reveals a secret about her ex-husband._

_**IDEAS WOULD BE WONDERFUL THANKS YOU**_

**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT AS WELL THANK YOU.**

_**AN**_**: ** HEY EVERYONE. JUST A QUICK UPDATE TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE A NEW STORY PLANING TO COME OUT IN A FEW WEEKS. THE TEASER THAT I WILL GIVE YOU IS THAT WALLY IS NOT FULLY HUMAN BUT IS PART OF A EARTH RACE OF CREATURES.


	22. Chapter 21

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT. **

WARNING: MAKE OUT SCENE.

Chapter 21

Two days had passed since Artemis found out that Wally had feelings for her and refused to leave her side when she was in the med bay at the Cave. When Artemis was released from the Med bay, she went to find Wally who was busy talking to Roy and Iris.

Artemis knew that she had to talk to Wally about her feelings, so she took a deep breath before walking over to the red headed trio.

"Hey Wally, can I talk to you for a moment?" Artemis asked.

Wally turned to the blond with a smile. "Sure." The speedster replied before he nodded to his aunt and brother figure. The two other red heads left the room to give Wally and Artemis time to be alone and to talk.

Once Artemis was sure that no one was around, she looked at Wally and knew that she had to talk to him about what had been on her mind for a while.

"I know that you stayed with me when I was in the med bay." Artemis told her teammate.

Wally turned bright red at what Artemis had just said. He was sure that he had left before Artemis had woken up.

"Sorry about that. I was just concerned about you as you had gotten hurt because of me." Wally told Artemis as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't be. Eyolf told me something about you and I believe what she said." Artemis told Wally who was turning a little red. "She told me that you had feelings for me. Which at that moment I didn't believe it do to the way I treated you when we first met. But I realized that you cared about me when you went into your full Lycanian form when I was hurt by Nosfer."

Wally's face became as red as his hair. It was true that he did have feelings for Artemis but didn't act on them do to wanting to protect her from Talaos and Nosfer.

Artemis could tell that Wally was beginning to get a little upset, so she walked over to the speedster. Once she was in front of Wally, Artemis placed her hands on the side of Wally's face making the red head face her.

"Wally, Eyolf told me that you knew who I was from the beginning but you didn't care about who my parents were. She also told me that you could never hated me but you were upset about me taking Roy's place on the team. I can understand the loyalty you and Roy have for each other." The Archer told the speedster who just looked at Artemis. "Wally, I care about you."

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to tell you my feelings but I couldn't. I couldn't put you at risk of attack even with your training. You now know from first hand expericance just what Talaos and Nosfer are capable of. You know what I am capable of when something happens to someone that I care about." Wally told Artemis as he looked away from the blond that held his face in her hands.

Artemis force Wally to once again look at her. "Wally, you don't have to worry about anything happening to me."

Wally looked into Artemis's gray eyes. He could see that she was telling the truth. He smiled at the archer before he took her face in his hands.

"You should know that if you have a relationship with me, that you would be in danger all of the time." Wally told Artemis.

"Wally, everything we do for the League makes us in danger." Artemis replied with a smile.

Wally looked at the archer that he had feelings for for a moment before his lips were suddenly on the archer's lips.

Artemis could feel the determination and passion in the kiss that Wally was giving her. She opened her mouth to let Wally enter her mouth. The archer and the speedster wrapped their arms around each other as Artemis was slammed against the wall and Wally broke the kiss and started to assault her neck.

Artemis tilted her head to allow Wally more access to her neck where he began to suck on the junction between her neck and throat. Artemis let out a moan as soon as Wally began to suck her neck.

Once Wally was done with Artemis's neck, he moved back to her lips where he trailed his tongue across her lips asking for entrance which was given.

The two heroes continued to make out in the secluded hallway for several minutes until they heard a loud cough coming from behind them.

The two teens turned around to see Green Arrow and Paula Crock looking at them. What shocked the teens was that neither Ollie or Paula looked like they were going to lecture them or in Wally's case kill him.

Ollie had a grin a mile wide on his face. "I am only going to say one thing young man. You had better treat Artemis like she is a princess." The male blond archer told the speedster in a normal tone but Wally could tell the meaning behind the calmness. '_Hurt Artemis and I will hurt you.'_

Paula also had a smile on her face. "I always knew that the two of you were meant for each other."

"Why would you say something like that mom?" Artemis asked still not letting go of Wally.

Paula looked at her daughter with eyes that told the teen that her mother had something to tell her and that something wasn't always going to be good.

"Mom, what going on?" Artemis asked scared. She had never seen her mother so scared and that was saying a lot since her mother was a former Shadow.

"Artemis, there is something that I have to tell about your father. Something that could change the way that you look at life." Paula told her daughter.

_What will is the secret that Paula kept from her daughter and how will it affect Artemis's relationship with Wally? Find in the next chapter._

_IDEAS ARE WELCOMED ANYTIME THANK YOU_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT THANK YOU **_


	23. Chapter 22

**THANKS YOU ALL YOU HAVE SUPPORTED ME WITH THIS STORY. **monzepelmoon and Kamil the Awesome **GET CREDIT FOR THEIR IDEAS USED IN THIS CHAPTER AND HAPPY B-DAY TO MONZEPELMOON.**

Chapter 22

Artemis, Wally and Ollie followed the former assassin down the hall that led to a meeting room.

Artemis was wondering what her mother was hiding and why it would change her relationship with Wally which was something that she didn't want to lose.

Once everyone was sitting down in the room Paula took a deep breath before she spoke. "Artemis, there is something that I never told you about your father."

"You said that mom. What is so important about Sportsmaster that it may change everything about what Wally thinks about me?" The Female archer asked as held hands with Wally.

"Sweetie, your father is not human. If fact he is part of the very same race that Wally and Iris are a part of." Paula replied to her daughter as she saw the shocked looked on her face.

"What do you mean mom?" Artemis asked unsure that she wanted to know the answer.

"Sweetie, Lawrence is a former member of the Lycanian nobles and a loyal servant to Wally's Aunt Rudia who wants to take over Lycanis." Paula told everyone.

Ollie was frozen at what Paula had just said. Artemis's father was actually an Lycanian Noble loyal to the Lycanian Royal that was responsible for the death of Wally's parents.

"Wha...?"

Paula looked at her daughter with sadness in her eyes. "Your father is a Lycanian and a master assassin on Lycanis." Paula told her daughter again.

"You mean to tell me that my father who trained me to kill is really a Lycanian that is loyal to the very Lycanian that we are fighting and wants to kill my boyfriend?" Artemis somewhat yelled at her mother.

Paula didn't say a word. All the former Shadow did was nod her head.

Artemis couldn't believe that her mother had lied to her about who her father was. She looked at Wally who was smiling at her. Why would Wally smile at her when she was the daughter of someone that was loyal to his aunt who wanted to kill him?

Wally told Artemis's face in his hand. "Artemis, I always had a feeling that there was something about you even before you revealed that you were the daughter of villains." Wally told his girlfriend with a smile. "Granted I never thought that you would be of Lycanian heritage but who your father is doesn't make you an enemy to my family. I love you for you, not because of who your family is. You wanted get away from your family's past and you did just that."

Artemis looked at Wally with tears in her eyes. Leave it to Wally to make her feel better when she was feeling down.

"Thanks Wally, I needed to hear those words." Artemis replied with a smile on her face. She knew that if Wally who was one of the most carrying people she knew could accept her as both a villain's daughter and the daughter of a Lycan that was loyal to a Lycan royal that was trying to kill him, then she could still have a relationship with the most loveable member of Young Justice, who had a heart of gold when it came to people.

"My question is this, why did you wait so long to tell Artemis that her father was a Lycanian?" Ollie asked as he looked at the Asian woman in the wheelchair.

"I wanted to protect her from her father who used to beat her and Jade up. I had hope that Artemis would never find out the truth about her father's people but I guess you can only wish for things like that to happen." Paula told the Lycanian Prince who just looked at her. "Plus I was scared of the way you would treat her because of who her father was."

Wally smiled at Paula as he walked over to her, got down on his knees in front of her and took her hand in his. "Paula, I would never hurt Artemis. I love to argue with her because she reminds me of the way my aunt acts and I guess that was what drew me to her. Like I said to Artemis, you wanted to change for the better and you did just that. I can understand the need to protect those that you love as I have done just that." The speedster told the former Shadow who smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Wally. Your words mean a lot to me. I am glad that you would not treat my daughter any different now that you know her heritage." Paula replied as she hugged Wally who hugged her back.

Suddenly the alarms went off causing everyone to jump and run minus Paula who wheeled herself to the command room.

"Batman, what is going on?" Kaldur asked as he ran into the room.

Batman looked at the teens that had just arrived before he spoke. "Flash has been captured."

Wally let out a gasp along with his aunt. "What happened?!" The two red heads said at the same time.

"From what we know, Flash was paroling Central City when he was ambushed by Sportsmaster who has appeared to have been transformed into a Lycanian. Sportsmaster took some civilians hostage causing Flash to give himself up for their safety." Batman told the group as he eyed Paula.

"Do you know where they have taken Flash?" Iris asked worried. Flash could survive some of the Methuselahian torture but not for long.

"I am tracking him now Iris but I think what needs to be answered is why Sportsmaster is a Lycanian." Batman asked as he looked straight at Paula who knew that she would need to tell the truth about her ex-husband.

Paula began explaining what she had told her daughter and Wally just a few short minutes ago. She told the group everything that was needed to be known. She just hoped that the League wouldn't do anything to Artemis or make her leave the team.

_Next chapter The League deal with the news that Artemis is half Lycan and find out what happens to Flash._

_IDEAS ARE WELCOMED PLEASE FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS INVOLVING WHAT COULD HAPPENED TO FLASH WHILE A PRISIONER OF SPORTSMASTER._

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT AS WELL.**_

**AN: be on the look out for a new story inspired by Melissa Etheride's I RUN FOR LIFE.**


	24. Chapter 23

THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT HAS SUPPORTED ME WITH THIS STORY. I AM SAD TO SAY THAT THIS STORY ONLY HAS ABOUT 5 CHAPTERS LEFT.

Chapter 23

Superman would have been shocked at the strength that Wally was showing if it had not been for the situation that resulted in the young speedster's strength.

"LET ME GO!" Wally roared as he was being restrained by anyone that had superstrength from going on a rampage and most likely try to kill someone.

"Wally, calm down." Superman told the speedster as The Man of Steel struggled with Wally.

"Don't tell me what to do Superman." Wally roared out as his eyes started to turn gold and become slits.

"Kid Flash, you need to get yourself together and calm down. You are not going to help Flash in this state." Batman told Wally in a calm, warning voice.

Wally continued to struggle against the super powered heroes but not as much. The heroes knew that he was just worried for his uncle who was a prisoner of The Methuselahs working for Rudia who based on what Eyolf and Iris had told them made Lex Luthor and Vandal Savage look like heroes.

"Here, let me try something that worked on Rudy when he was Wally's age." Iris told the group of heroes that were holding Wally back. Iris went up to her nephew, forced him to look her in the eyes before she lifted her hand and swung it back and smacked the boy that she had been raising for the past 8 years as her own.

The loud smack echoed throughout the Cave but it caused Wally to calm down quiet a bit.

"Lyall, you stop acting like a pup and straighten up and act like the Prince that you are. Acting the way you are acting is not going to help us find Barry and rescue him. Now you act your age and stop this nonsense." Iris told her nephew, not once raising her voice. It was the not raising her voice that scared everyone including Batman. To be truthful Iris West-Allen was one of only two people that Batman was scared of. The other being Alfred, his ever faithful butler and father figure.

Wally, at the tone of his aunt's voice stopped struggling all together and went slack in the older hero's arms. Everyone knew that you had better listened to Auntie Iris no matter what the situation was.

"I'm sorry."

"Wally, you have nothing to be sorry for. You were acting in a way that anyone would act if they found out that their loved one was captured." Superman told the red head as he let go of Wally's arms.

"Who we will rescue but first we need a plan." Batman told the group.

"We don't have much time. Rudia is probably on Earth right now. The bitch and I use the term literally when I am describing her, takes much pride in torturing her captives. I should know for Rudy and myself were captives at one time of that creature. We were held prisoner when Mary was carrying Wally and we refused to tell Rudia where Mary was hidden. Luckily for us Eyolf and her team managed to rescue us just in time." Iris told the group of heroes in the room

"Do you have any idea where The Methuselahs could have taken Flash?" Green Arrow asked.

"No, but I do have a way of finding their hiding place." Iris replied with a grin that showed her canines.

"How do you plan to do that?" Batman asked eying the Lycanian.

"Oh we have ways Batman, we have ways." Iris said with another toothy grin.

Meanwhile deep in a cave in some unknown place.

Flash struggled against the chains that bound him to the wall. The speedster was unable to use his superspeed or heal from his injuries he had sustained in his fight with Sportsmaster do to the inhibitor collar around his neck. What shocked the Scarlet clad hero was that Sportsmaster had transformed into the very same race that his wife and nephew were.

How could that be that Sportsmaster, who was a known to be ruthless when he fought and killed, was a Lycanian? Did that mean that Artemis herself was a Lycanian or maybe half?

Flash was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door to his cell open. Flash looked up to see Sportsmaster standing in the doorway, mask-less with a smirk on his face. Standing beside the assassin was a woman with the same shade of hair of his late Sister in Law. She also had a evil smirk on her face.

"So this is my nephew's so called human guardian?" The woman asked in a sarcastic rude tone.

"Yes My Lady, he is. This is Flash, a founding member of the Justice League and the Husband of your sister's husband's younger sister." The sports themed villain told the woman that Flash now figured to Rudia. The sister to his Sister in Law.

"Leave it to Accalia to pick a weakly for a mate and a human. But then again Accalia always had a fondness for humans so figured that she would marry one." Rudia cackled out.

"That much is true My Lady." Sportsmaster said.

"What do you say you and I have some 'fun' with this speedster?" Rudia grinned evilly as she advanced on Flash who for the first time in a long time was scared at what was going to happen.

Flash knew that he was going to be for a world of pain and he didn't have his healing powers to help him. He knew he would have to rely on his training that Batman made him go through, should anything happen to his healing powers. Which looks like that was going to come in handy today.

Meanwhile in the BioShip that was heading towards Flash's location.

Artemis had just finished explaining why her father was a Lycanian and that she was half Lycanian.

"Artemis, we told you that you are not your parents and you are especially not your father." Robin told the archer. Everyone else agreed with the Boy Wonder.

"Thanks guys. I knew that Wally wouldn't be upset with me but you guys really have made my day by not judging me on my Lycan heritage." Artemis replied as she got ready for battle.

Everyone else was doing the same. Wally was pacing back and forth which was causing wear and tear on the BioShip which was something M'gann pointed out.

"Wally, you need to stop pacing, your hurting the Bioship." The Martian pointed out softly as she knew that Wally was just concerned about his uncle.

"Sorry Miss Martian." Wally replied as he took a seat by the window.

Artemis walked over to her boyfriend, grab one of the red head's hands and held it in her own. "Wally, we are going to find Flash who will be alive as that man is just like you, stubborn as a ox. Once we find Flash, we are going to make sure Sportsmaster pays for his crimes." The female archer said with a smile of her face.

Wally looked at his girlfriend with a smile. She always knew how to cheer his up. "Thanks Beautiful. I needed that. It just that I have a feeling that something is going to go wrong."

"We are approaching the area where Flash is said to be located. Everyone be on your guard for I believe that they are expecting us." Aqualad told the group as he brought out his water bearers and formed them into swords.

Aqualad was right for as soon as those words came out of his mouth, the Bioship was hit by scores of missiles, that caused M'gann to have to somewhat crash the Bioship behind enemy lines.

"_Everyone, you know what your orders are."_ Iris yelled out through the mind link, getting several responses. "_Alright, let's go rescue Flash and bring Sportsmaster in!"  
_

Unknown to Iris or any of the heroes but Wally was right about something was going to go wrong.

_Find out what happens and what goes wrong in the next chapter of Night Moon._

_IDEAS WOULD BE GREAT. THANK YOU_

_**Reviews would be wonderful**_


End file.
